La inteligencia & la perfeccion
by Alee VonDunkel
Summary: Ninguno de los 3 amigos se imagino que Hermione terminaría en un tórrido romance con el mortifago Draco Malfoy en donde no solo estaría en peligro su vida si no su amistad de casi 6 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones**

Ya pasaba de media noche y las chicas del E.D seguían en la sala de menesteres jugando Verdad o Reto a petición de Ginny juego que le había enseñado Hermione en una de sus vacaciones.

Era el turno de Hermione y mientras giraba la botella, ella le rogaba a Merlín de que le tocara Reto, ya había confesado demasiado y no quería seguir haciéndolo, mientras que su torturadora era Hannah Abbott de nuevo, la botella se detuvo y solo se escucharon gritos efusivos al ver que había caído de nuevo en Verdad, Hermione se avergonzó tanto que bien un jitomate le hubiera hecho la competencia perfecta.

-Bien Herms, Te toca verdad- dijo Hannah con cierto tono de burla

-Ok, esta bien que quieren saber- contesto Hermione cansada

-Que tal te parece Draco Malfoy –río Hannah al finalizar su pregunta-

-¡Que pregunta es esa Hannah! –Grito Hermione enojada-

-Ya, Herms dinos la verdad –se río Luna-

-Quieren saber que pienso –sonrío maliciosamente Hermione-

-¡Si!- contestaron todas al unísono

-Bueno, pienso que es un idiota, superficial, odioso, grosero y estúpido –contesto Hermione suspirando al final-

La sala quedo en silencio y hubo un momento en donde se estaba volviendo incomodo, hasta que la risa de Hannah interrumpió todo.

-que te parece gracioso Hannah –dijo Ginny uniéndose a su risa-

-que yo opino que esta guapísimo –río Hannah y haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero tono rosado-

-¿Qué?-la miro con incertidumbre Hermione-

- Si, Hannah tiene razón Malfoy no esta de mal ver –contesto Cho agachando la mirada ante la mirada de furia de Hermiona -

-Bueno la verdad opino lo mismo que Cho y Hannah –dijo Luna, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione-

-Bueno se ha dicho todo Malfoy esta guapo –se río Ginny, volteando a ver a su mejor amiga y cuñada-

-Como puedes decir eso Ginny, además se me hace que se volvieron locas –dijo Hermione con tono enojado-

-Vamos Herms, no tiene nada malo, es la verdad –dijo Ginny tratando de evitar la mirada de furia de Hermione-

Hermione se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y salió de la sala, mientras caminaba a su casa se reía sola pensando en que solo era un juego y que Malfoy no era un adonis, bueno tal vez pero era odioso así que no era bueno pensar en eso, además solo tenía ojos para Ron. Nunca podría comparar a Ron con Malfoy el primero era noble y demasiado sencillo mientras Malfoy era un completo cretino era bien conocido por sus amoríos que tenía y además ella lo odiaba por decirle impura todo el tiempo, no había comparación entre uno y otro eso era totalmente ridículo

Nunca se imagino que lo que iba a pasar a continuación era el fin de ese último pensamiento.

Llego al retrato de la Señora Gorda & tuvo que despertarla para decir la contraseña, la cual se negó al decirle que ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre a ella y a la señorita Weasly levantarla casi todos días, Hermione la ignoro y logra entrar pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo al ver a su novio muy abrazado de Lavender, en el momento no sabía que hacer pensaba que estaba soñando o que ella lo había obligado, pero todo cambio cuando ellos se besaron, no sabia que hacer si llorar o gritarle a la cara que era un desgraciado o continuar con su camino así lo hizo camino hacía su dormitorio y tosió levemente para hacerse notar, Ron al notar su presencia se separó rápidamente y solo la miro, mientras Lavender se reía en su cara.

Al llegar a su cama se puso la pijama casi sin pensar en nada solo veía a su novio besarse con otra, cuando se recostó en su cama gruesas lagrimas caían imaginando la escena una y otra vez, no tuvo el tiempo de pensar cuanto llevaba llorando se había quedado dormida y se le hacía tarde para su clase, se levantó monótonamente y se fue a bañar salió ya cambiada y bajo las escaleras de su dormitorio ignorando por completo como Lavender le decía a medio Gryffindor que ella y Ro-Ro habían regresado.

Aunque por fuera se veía como cualquier día realmente no sabía que hacer nunca se esperó eso de Ron cuando iniciaron la relación él le había dicho que la amaba desde el primer año que había cambiado que era diferente ahora que tenía Lavender que ella no tenía, era que realmente no era cierto lo que él le había dicho y sin duda le mintió y solo se río de ella.

Mientras tenía ese pensamiento diviso a sus amigos esperándola para ir a desayunar, al ver a Ron con Lavender sintió que era una burla que también ella estuviera ahí y por lo mismo no era la única que pensaba eso, solo bastaba ver la cara de Harry para saber que no estaba contento con la situación.

**Flashback**

**Cierto pelirrojo subía a su dormitorio mirando hacia la nada esperando que sus compañeros de cuarto estuvieran dormido incluido su mejor amigo Harry Potter, pero se equivocó.**

**-Ron que tienes traes una cara –le dijo Harry dejando de lado el mapa del merodeador y miraba a Ron con cara de preocupación-**

**-Soy un estúpido de verdad que ahora si la regué y demasiado mal –se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar-**

**-De que hablas- le pregunto Harry, mientras lo abrazaba-**

**-me bese con Lavender y Herms nos vio-susurro-**

**Su mejor amigo no pudo decir nada solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y lo dejo solo.**

**-Si eres un estúpido Ron – le dijo Harry mientras volvía a tomar el mapa del merodeador y se acomodaba en su cama**

**Fin del Flashback**

Salieron los 5 de la sala común, Hermione no se sentía muy feliz y empezaba a sentirse incomoda sentía que hacía mal tercio con Harry y Ginny pero ellos habían decido no dejarla sola ya que sabían que la estaba pasando muy mal aunque no lo aparentara, camino con el orgullo característico de una Gryffindor sin importarle que el rumor de que había terminado con Ron se había esparcido como pólvora de seguro gracias a Lavender, cuando llego a la mesa pudo notar la risa burlona que le regalaban dos Slytherin ya era de esperarse esa reacción de aquellos dos no eran dos personas cualquieras sino los que más le hacían burla Draco Malfoy & su querida Pansy Parkinson …..


	2. Dos Slytherin

**Capítulo 2: Dos Slytherin**

No pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy y Parkinson que pronto el primero le dio una mueca de desprecio algo normal en él y la segunda reía como tonta, mientras ella chasqueaba la lengua y volteaba hacia el otro lado prestando un poco de atención a la plática de Ginny y Harry, al parecer hablaban del porque se habían quedado hasta tarde en la sala de Menesteres, mientras Hermione rogaba a todos los cielos que no le dijera a Harry la pregunta que le habían hecho sobre Malfoy. Estaba pensando en lo absurdo que resulto el juego cuando de repente escucho una vocecita bastante chillona y a la vez molesta

-Mione- decía Lavender agarrando el cabello de Hermione y tratando de obtener su atención, Demonios, ahora resulta que esta tipa me puede decir así, la miro y le sonrío hipócritamente.

-Hola Lavender que se te ofrece- le contesto tratando de no sonar enojada pero no resulto mucho su esfuerzo-

-Solo era para decirte que, que malas son tú y mi cuñada – señalo a Ginny que solo logro hacer una mueca- Por no invitarnos a Parvati y a mí a su reunión de chicas, te recuerdo que también estamos en el E.D-

-Lo siento Lavender pero no se nos ocurrió- se limitó a decir cuando apareció el desayuno y comenzó a comer -

La razón por la que no las habían invitado era porque son demasiado chismosas y todas esas verdades que se dijeron anoche serían hoy noticia y la verdad desde que regresaron a la escuela Hermione se había vuelto importante tanto como Harry y eso le incomodaba aunque Ron decía que había que aprovechar la fama ella seguía siendo el ratón de biblioteca de siempre no entendía por qué los chicos la seguían a cada rato o porque a veces tenía que huir de la biblioteca, si bien había madurado mentalmente, físicamente seguía siendo la misma chica de antes, pero podríamos decir que tenía rasgos más finos y definidos y su cuerpo también había cambiado para convertirse en toda una mujer…..

Un rubio de ojos grises caminaba de lado a lado mirando de reojo a Zabinni que seguía enfrascado en preguntarle por qué de su regreso, le daba vueltas a su varita que traía en las manos pensando en porque no lanzarle un maleficio pero no podía hacerlo sabía que si lo hacía entraría a Azkabán y era lo último que quería. Un castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos al decirle que si se podría quitar y dejar de estorbar, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y noto que era Theodore Nott, hijo de mortifagos, lo miro despreocupadamente y le sonrió.

-Porque tienes algún problema con que este aquí Nott –le dijo arqueando una ceja y demostrando que él seguía mandando en esa Casa-

-No es eso Malfoy sino que me tienes mareado dando vueltas solo dile que te obligaron y listo- le contesto Nott haciendo una mueca de desprecio a Zabinni-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Nott- le espeto Malfoy mientras lo miraba de una manera en que si se pudiera asesinar con la mirada Nott ya lo estaría-

Interrumpió su plática el ruido de la puerta de la habitación que Zabinni dejo que se azotara y el rubio seguía viendo con odio mientras Nott le era indiferente, no entendía como Nott no había salido corriendo por qué se quedó aquí cuando él había dejado en claro quién era el que mandaba no sabía porque pero el tipo le empezaba a agradar, o eso creía se acercó a su cama y la movió para obtener su atención.

-Si que se te ofrece Malfoy – le contesto de manera educada lo que al rubio lo dejo con la boca abierta-

-No entiendo que haces aquí Nott –le dijo Malfoy un tanto asombrado por su respuesta-

El castaño se limito a reír –A mi me dijeron que eras listo Malfoy pero quieres decirme que dice el baúl enfrente de mi cama- lo miro de reojo mientras el rubio se reía de su respuesta eran tan parecidos-

-Ya se que duermes aquí pero viste como huyó la gallina de Zabinni no entiendo porque tu no hiciste- le espeto el rubio mirando la puerta-

El castaño lo miro y le sonrío- Malfoy no te tengo miedo tú mismo lo acabas de decir es una gallina que esperabas -se río ante la mirada atónita de Draco-

Somos tan parecidos –susurro Draco- Así parece pero no te acostumbres no suelo ser tan amable con todos –le sonrío Nott- Además si me sigues diciendo Nott tendremos problemas dime Theodore o Theo pero no Nott bueno si pero cuando estés enojado –río-

El rubio le extendió la mano – Lo mismo digo solo dos personas en Slytherin me pueden decir así Tu y Pansy – apretó la mano del castaño y la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio –No piensas venir Nott –dijo mientras reía y se agachaba evitando el proyectil de almohada que le lanzaba el castaño – Ya voy Malfoy- el castaño salió del lugar detrás de Draco y bajaron las escaleras.

Al llegar a la sala común notaron a una Pansy muy divertida y dando brincos por todo el lugar, Draco que la conocía tan bien podría jurar que tenía algo en mente y de seguro era una burla hacia alguien más, se acercó a ella y la giro tan bruscamente, para que le pelinegra lo fusilara con la mirada…

-Pero que te ocurre Malfoy- le grito, sobándose la mano-

-La pregunta es para ti Parkinson, que demonios te ocurre- le espeto gruñendo por lo bajo, ante la mirada atónita de Theodore

-Adivina a quien sangre sucia acaban de dejar, me entere por una chica de primero – comenzó a reírse y aplaudir como loca.

-Odio las adivinanzas Parkinson- le espeto tratando de que dejara de aplaudir literalmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

-A Granger, Weasley la dejo por Brown, de nuevo –volvió a reírse tratando de que Draco le dijera algo.

Malfoy salió de la sala común imaginando lo miserable que se debía sentir Granger, detrás de él salieron Nott y Parkinson, la última tratando de llamar la atención del rubio para planear la burla, mientras llegaban al comedor pudo ver que aún era temprano pero no había señales de Granger, así que tomo asiento en medio de Parkinson y Nott, cuando vio entrar a Potty a la hermana de Weasley y a la castaña dejo que se sentara para regarle junto con Pansy una de sus miradas de burla al notar que lo miraba le dio una mueca de desprecio y la risa de Pansy en su cara..


	3. Un Weasley Mas

**Capítulo 3: Un Weasley más**

Al terminar de desayunar Hermione salió hacia su primera clase del día que por cierto era con los Slytherin, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, al llegar al salón vio a todos a fuera lo que se le hacía raro ya que Snape odiaba que lo esperaran a fuera, fue hasta delante y pudo notar a Neville muy contento lo cual se le hizo más raro ya que el detestaba al maestro.

-Neville, que hacen todos a fuera –le pregunto Hermione, señalando a todos los alumnos que había a su alrededor- No te enteraste Hermione –la miro con extrañeza- No de que hablas de que debía enterarme- le sonrió de manera suplicante. – De que Snape ya no dará clases pero aún no sabemos quién será el maestro lo estamos esperando –dio unos brinquitos de felicidad, a lo cual Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, la cual se vio interrumpida por un rubio-

-Genial, primero nos cambian a la profesora Mc gonagall y ahora al profesor Snape que inepto entrara esta vez –miro de reojo a Pansy que estaba acomodándose el cabello, mientras Theo le decía con la mirada que no tenía ni idea-

-¿Y quien es el profesor de Transformaciones?- le pregunto Hermione, mientras se acercaba un poquito más a él, sabía que no debería de hacerlo pero no le importo de todos modos no era alguna pregunta del otro mundo.

El rubio la miro y le dirigió una mueca de desprecio antes de contestarle.. –Granger que tus padres nunca te enseñaron a no meterte en las pláticas ajenas- se paró enfrente de ella, le sonrió un poco y se dio la media vuelta con sus amigos-

Hermione solo se limitó a ignorarlo y a seguir platicando con Neville sobre quien sería su maestro de DCAO, cuando diviso a sus mejores amigos, el niño que vivió venía con una mueca de enojo, al parecer la nueva novia de Ron nunca ha sido de su agrado y ahora menos, cuando de pronto detrás de ellos venia el hermano de Ron, Charlie Weasley, el director Dumbledore y Snape.

-Creo que ya se quién será nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO- le susurro Neville a Hermione mientras entraban al salón-

Una vez dentro todos tenían curiosidad de que hacia el mayor de los Weasley en Hogwarts y sobre todo la tardía de su nuevo profesor, al parecer el director estaba muy emocionado junto con Charlie pero digamos que Snape no tanto el había anhelado este puesto por años y cuando por fin lo había conseguido se lo arrebatan de las manos, tal vez era por eso que miraba con desdén a las dos personas que tenía a lado.

-Bueno alumnos creo que muchos se preguntaran que es lo que hace Charles Weasley aquí verdad- pregunto mientras veía que varias cabezas asentían cuando finalizo su pregunta- Es sencillo mis queridos alumnos, el joven Weasley ha sido seleccionado como nuevo profesor de DCAO- sonrió con más fuerza que nada al escuchar los aplausos de los Gryffindor- Bueno los dejo con su nuevo profesor y que tengan una buena clase – salieron de la sala Snape & Dumbledore-

Todos se quedaron callados mientras el maestro anotaba el tema solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la tiza, hasta que de repente una voz empezó a hablar.

-Genial que no le basta a Dumbledore tener a dos Weasley en el colegio que ahora quiere a toda la familia aquí esto es ridículo no podíamos caer más bajo- espeto Draco ante la mirada furiosa del trio de oro y otros Gryffindor- No sé a qué demonios regrese- le susurro a Pansy al oído.

-Si no le gusta mi presencia Joven Malfoy le invito a que se retire de mi clase, usted no está a la fuerza en este lugar – le hablo con amabilidad Charlie que dejo atónitos a unos cuantos-

-No crea que me iré Weasley quiero ver como haces el ridículo como tu hermano – se rio ante su comentario seguido por su adorable Pansy y comenzó a notar el tema.

Mientras la clase iba avanzando Hermione pudo percibir que Ron estaba más rojo de la furia que de costumbre, sabía que saliendo de aquí podía reventarle la cara a Malfoy sin importarle nada pero también sabía que no lo haría por el bien de Charlie y sobre todo porque Harry y ella no lo permitirían serian malos amigos si lo dejaran que se metería en problemas, pero aunque estaba enojada con el aún era su amigo y no tenía por qué dejarlo solo y más que Malfoy estaría de pesado el resto del año.

El rubio continuo escribiendo o eso intentaba mientras miraba como la castaña miraba de reojo a Weasley, aun no entendía que le veía ella no era bonita no claro que no era más bien fea, no es que Pansy fuera una hermosura pero sabía moverse sabia como hacerlo sentir cosas, no era su novia pero se podía decir que era su querida y no era la única había muchas chicas en Hogwarts que le habían dado todo y el solo las usaba cuando quería para poder lograr lo quería o cuando se cansaba de Pansy y eso era muy seguido pero que más daba si bien nunca se había enamorado y dudaba que lo hiciera no en esa escuela, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que jamás se enamoraría de una sangre sucia como Granger.

Al terminar la clase salieron todos hacia la siguiente clase, el trio de oro iba caminando hablando sobre la clase que habían tenido hoy, Charlie no era mal maestro a decir verdad después de Lupin él era el mejor sin duda.

-Hey Weasley!, tu hermano no es tan estúpido como yo creía bueno en realidad pensé que era más o menos igual que tú, claro se parecen, pero es bueno- le grito Malfoy a Ron-

-Bueno Malfoy supongo que a tu padre le vendría bien darnos clase de cómo ser Mortifago o eso te lo dejamos a ti o espera tu padre está en Azkabán o es cierto no recordaba esa parte –le espeto acercándose a él con la varita en la mano- No te metas con mi familia y mucho menos con Charlie No me busques Malfoy- le susurro acercando la varita cada vez más hacia el mientras Harry y Hermione trataban de alejarlo-

-Vamos Weasley sé que me quieres lanzar un hechizo pero que te lo impide tu amigo Potty o la sangre sucia que tienes a tu lado no puedo creer que tu siendo puro te juntes con esos dos pero bueno que se puede decir los fracasados terminan juntos. No espera tu & Granger ya no están juntos –se rio ante la mirada de dolor de Hermione y la mirada furiosa de Harry y Ron-

-Mira quien habla Malfoy, tienes toda la razón tú y Pansy hacen la pareja perfecta de todos modos dos par de estúpidos tenían que terminar juntos mírate –le sonrió Hermione ante la mirada de desprecio y la mueca que le lanzaba Malfoy & Parkinson-

Hermione volvió a tirar de Harry y Ron, y salieron del pasillo, tratando de tranquilizar a Ron que parecía que echaban chispas, de todos modos les pareció divertido como Hermione había hecho callar a Malfoy…..


	4. Maldito Pobretón

**Capitulo 4: Malditos pobretones **

Los tres Slytherin llegaron a la sala común antes de regresar a su segunda clase, Malfoy seguía más enojado que nada por el atrevimiento de la sangre sucia al decirle que era un estúpido si bien sabía que Pansy solo estaba emocionada por el hecho de que Hogwarts pensara que eran pareja pero al no le agradaba que lo emparejaran con alguien y menos con Pansy pero estaba seguro que se divertiría mucho molestando a los malditos pobretones…

El día transcurrió con normalidad de hecho era un buen día o eso creía Malfoy de todos modos el tiempo que pasaba con Nott era agradable, el castaño tenía habilidades en quidditch entonces se iban al campo a jugar un rato o más que nada a presumir de sus dotes con las chicas de otras casas..

-Vamos Malfoy se hace de noche y de verdad muero de hambre- le grito Nott un poco irritado al ver que su nuevo amigo lo único que hacía era presumir- Calma Nott no sé por qué tanta prisa –le contesto Malfoy mientras bajaba de la escoba- Que tengo hambre Malfoy mierda – le espeto el castaño ya bastante irritado-

Tuvieron que bajar a las cocinas a pedir de cenar porque llegaron tarde a la cena, mientras regresaban Nott estaba que echaba chispas de ser posible hasta fuego le reclamaba al rubio el haberse perdido la cena y le decía que entendiera que podía dejar de hacer cualquier cosa menos comer y dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Malfoy despertó de buen humor no sabía que alguien se lo arruinaría tan temprano…. Se levantó y se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar y así poder iniciar su día, lo primero que hizo fue alagar a unas cuantas chicas de Ravenclaw que lo seguía con ese tono tan coqueto y seductor, tenía esa voz que bien podrían derretir a cualquier y su aroma era exquisito en si todo él era exquisito que chica se negaría a sus encantos nadie absolutamente nadie….

Llego la hora de la clase de DCAO, aunque el rubio no lo admitiera estaba convencido de que el pobretón de Weasley era un buen maestro, pero le encantaba joder a Weasley era su única diversión ya que Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que amenazaba a los niños cuando era prefecto y le había retirado el puesto para dárselo a su nuevo amigo Theodore, llegó al aula y tomo asiento mientras el profesor escribía el nuevo tema…

-Bueno chicos este tema lo haremos por parejas pero que quede claro que ninguno de ustedes estará con alguien de su clase –dijo el profesor mientras veía con diversión como los alumnos se miraban con cierto desprecio- Si no quieren que los asigne yo es mejor que se muevan y busquen pareja por ustedes mismos –sonrió y espero a que sus alumnos hicieran algo-Muy bien como no quieren cooperar los asignare yo- miro a todos a los alumnos- Weasley con Nott, Parkinson con Potter, Granger con Malfoy, Brown con Zabinni- les dijo mientras miraba las caras de asco que ponían algunos pero la que más pudo notar fue la de Malfoy- Rápido no tenemos todo el día Señor Malfoy –le dijo de manera sarcástica que Ron no pudo evitar reírse-

-Maldito pobretón –susurro Malfoy y solo se limitó a mirar a la castaña- Muy bien Granger quien lo diría –se rio ante la mirada de asombro de Hermione- Solo quiero que entiendas que esto no nos hace amigos ok –le espeto susurrando, pero la castaña sabia como irritarlo y sonrió de manera hipócrita-

-Malfoy no suelo tener amistad con estúpidos mortifagos o más bien con un intento de ellos así que mejor ahórrate tus palabras y déjame trabajar entre más rápido mejor para mí y supongo que para ti también –le susurro enseñándole su perfecta sonrisa-

-Mira Granger no porque seas amiga de Potty quiera decir que seas pura ok, ay clases para todo querida y primero estamos los de sangre pura luego los de sangre mestiza después los duendes, elfos domésticos, y pues hasta el último los sangre sucia como tú –le susurro el rubio mientras le acomoda un cabello detrás de su oreja- Entiéndelo Granger –le volvió a susurrar pero esta vez en el oído-

El rubio siento que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora pero no entendía porque no era más que Granger, mientras que la castaña tenia sonrojadas levemente las mejillas.

-Bueno alumnos ya que no pudimos terminar la clase mañana se sentaran así- les dijo Charlie antes de retirarse-

La castaña salió lo más pronto posible quería alejarse del rubio y de esa maldita sensación de nerviosismo


	5. Tu un estúpido & yo una sangre sucia

**Capítulo 5: Tu un estúpido & yo una sangre sucia **

La castaña salió lo más pronto posible quería alejarse del rubio y de esa maldita sensación de nerviosismo….

No podía dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago no sabía que era la sensación que estaba sintiendo amor no amor no era ella solo se había enamorado una vez y aunque todo había terminado aún amaba a ese pelirrojo pero las mariposas las había sentido cuando Vicktor Krum le dio su primer beso…

-No seas tontas Hermione, Malfoy solo se ama así mismo es más dudo que ame a su madre- pensaba la castaña mientras salía de Hogwarts hacia el lago-

Se sentó cerca de un árbol y saco su libro de runas antiguas le encantaba leerlo en sus tiempos libres y más cuando tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos como ahora a lo lejos pudo ver al rubio con su nuevo amigo Theodore Nott le pareció ver como el rubio sonreía antes las ocurrencias de Nott, ella lo encontró encantador pudo ver que detrás de ese engreído había un ser humano, será acaso que si le estaba empezando a gustar Malfoy viéndolo bien era encantador tenia cierto aire de chico malo lo que a cualquier chica volvería loca, su voz era seductora y tenía ese aroma que te volvía loca cuando él se acercaba más de lo debido….

La castaña cerro los ojos imaginando como sería darle un beso a ese rubio poder sentir su cuerpo inhalar su aroma y besar esos labios que por lo que se rumoraba besaba demasiado bien –Granger cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca –le susurraron a su oído- Además no te das cuenta que llueve, te mojaras pero bueno será posible que se te quite lo sangre sucia- abrió los ojos de repente al reconocer la voz, era el su rubio bueno Malfoy, lo miro de arriba abajo, se volteo metió su libro en su bolso y miro hacia el enfrente se dio cuenta que llovía y se levantó-

-Si me mojo a ti que, además si a mí se me quita lo sangre sucia supongo que a ti lo estúpido – le dijo mientras sonreía y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia-

-No me vuelvas a llamar estúpido Granger- le encaro el rubio mientras le apuntaba con la varita- No te tengo miedo Malfoy, además no suelo decir mentiras no eres más que un estúpido- le volvió a decir Hermione con una sonrisa al parecer eso lo irritaba y ella quería seguir hablando con el-

-Y tu una maldita sangre sucia y no suelo decir nada o más bien te lo recuerdo para que no se te olvide cuál es tu lugar en este colegio, creo que ese maldito squib tiene más oportunidad que tu –le sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña y veía como sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosado pero al verla a los ojos pudo notar que estaba más que furiosa, la castaña le quito la mano de manera brusca de su mejilla….

-Mira Malfoy tú dices que soy una sangre sucia y yo dijo que eres un estúpido y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me dejes en paz y te lo pido de la manera más linda no vuelvas a tocarme jamás entendiste o te lo explico – le grito la castaña bastante furiosa mientras se echaba a correr hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás…

Estaba molesta herida y sobre todo mojada no sabía cuál era el afán del rubio de molestarla solo quería correr y encerrarse en su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió que la moneda del E.D vibraba era Ginny que citaba a las chicas en la sala de menesteres en 15 minutos, le pareció raro así que entro en su sala común se bañó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia allá esperando que no fuera nada grave….


	6. Chapter 6

La Inteligencia & la Perfección

_Sintió que la moneda del E.D vibraba era Ginny que citaba a las chicas en la sala de menesteres en 15 minutos, le pareció raro así que entro en su sala común se bañó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia allá esperando que no fuera nada grave…._

Camino con rapidez y con el corazón a mil por hora, era raro una reunión improvisada pero sabía que no era nada malo porque si no también hubieran citado a los chicos, llego a la sala de menesteres, entró y vio a todas reunidas a excepción de 3, las hermanas Patil & Lavender, las vio con curiosidad y tomo asiento esperando que le dijeran que estaba pasando...

-¿Herms no me digas que se te olvido que es Viernes, y que nos reunimos?-le pregunto Ginny con un tono burlón- No se me olvido Ginn solo que me agarraste desprevenida-le contesto Hermione con las mejillas coloradas-

-Bueno ya, hagamos algo, juguemos botella- dijo Hannah mirando de reojo a la colorada Hermione- Si ese juego me encanta pueden jugar mis nargles –pregunto Luna- Si Luna los nargles juegan –le dijo Ginny ante la sonrisa de la rubia-

Hermione solo alcanzo a suspirar cuando vio la botella girar –Ay vamos de nuevo- pensó mientras rogaba de nuevo que fuera reto o que no le tocara a ella como de costumbre- la botella se detuvo frente a Luna y su torturadora era Cho…

-Bien Luna verdad o reto- le pregunto Cho a la sonriente Luna- Verdad – dijo Luna aplaudiendo- Bien quien te gusta- se escucharon unas cuantas risas y la rubia contesto- Un Slytherin- Hermione la miro esperando que no fuera su Slytherin- Quien -pregunto Ginny- Am Nott –susurro y las demás la miraron ya que no habían escuchado- Luna quien es, es que no te escuchamos- le dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa- Me gusta Nott, el amigo de Malfoy- sonrió ante la mirada de todas- Hey Luna no tienes mal gusto -le dijo Hannah haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y se apresurara a girar la botella-

La botella se detuvo y Hermione pudo observar la mirada de su mejor amiga, la castaña suspiro y sonrió…

Bien Herms, verdad o verdad –le dijo Ginny burlándose- Hey es verdad o reto – le dijo Hermione sonriendo- Si pero sé que el reto no lo harás así que mejor verdad- le reto Ginny- Como sabes que no, así que quiero reto –le dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa por el reto ´pero no se iba a rajar no ahora- Bien el reto es que hables con Malfoy por una hora pero tenemos que verte así que pues piensa como le harás para hablar con él y que te veamos –le dijo Ginny, mirando la reacción de su amiga…

Hermione se limitó a asentir mientras veía como todas se emocionaban, siguieron jugando, y mientras más pasaba el juego más nerviosa se ponía, no sabía cómo acercarse al rubio si bien el la detestaba no sabía cómo llegarle y menos como entablar una conversación, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una risa y se dio cuenta que le tocaba de nuevo…

-Hey Hermione, tan mal te tiene el asunto del Hurón que ni atención pones –le dijo Hannah y todas rieron con ella, Hermione solo se sonrojo y se unió a las risas de sus amigas- Bien veo que me toca de nuevo, creo que ahora quiero reto –se río y todas se rieron sin duda las confesiones de Hermione eran divertidas y diferentes-

-Cuéntanos Hermione, quien te gusta de la escuela, ya no puedes decir que nadie porque si estas distraída es por alguien y no digas que es por la escuela porque no te creemos –le pregunto Cho, mientras las demás miraban a Hermione esperando su respuesta- Me gusta un am como decirlo es difícil pero tienen que prometer que no le dirán a nadie es un - miro a Ginny en modo de disculpa y se sonrojo notablemente…..

-Quien Hermione quien es -le pregunto Hannah un tanto ansiosa, y por la mirada de todas no era la única que quería saber- Am es Malfoy -suspiro cuando lo dijo todas quedaron asombradas con la declaración de la castaña-

Hermione solo agacho su cabeza y miro sus manos esperando a que alguien le dijera algo, pero eso no sucedió todas la miraban esperando a que fuera una broma o algo por el estilo pero no lo era, ella se había enamorado sin querer, pero no hace unos días si no desde hace varios años pero no quería que nadie supiera por temor a que él se enterara y aumentaran las burlas

Hermione decidió seguir con el juego que ya se había vuelto un poco incómodo… la botella giro y le toco a Ginny confesar…

-verdad o reto querida amiga – le dijo Hermione tratando de sonar alegre- Verdad – contesto Ginny un poco sería- Ginn dime que no estas enojada porque me guste Malfoy- le pregunto Hermione un poco triste, no soportaría perder a su mejor amiga- Si, Hermione él te ha hecho daño te ha llamado sangre sucia desde primer año, te ha hecho llorar y tú te enamoraste de el, que tierna amiga- le espeto Ginny un tanto molesta, pero a la vez triste- Pero yo no lo quise así me di cuenta hace poco, además si tanto te molesta porque el maldito reto Ginevra- le grito Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- Herms no quiero que te lastime, además no sabía de tus sentimientos hacia el –le dijo Ginny un poco triste por la manera en la que le había contestado-

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, corrió lo más lejos que pudo y sin querer se topó con alguien, he hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo….

3


	7. Ella

**Capítulo 7: Ella **

_Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, corrió lo más lejos que pudo y sin querer se topó con alguien, he hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo…._

Draco Malfoy salió de su sala común, no soportaba más a Pansy 5 minutos más y podría jurar que le lanzaría un maleficio….

**Flashback**

**Después de su discusión con Hermione, fue directo hacia su sala común estaba todo mojado al verlo Pansy se enojó con él ya que no le había dicho dónde estaría además de que se podría resfriar pero le dio una toalla y lo sentó enfrente de la chimenea para que le diera un poco de calor…**

**-Puedo saber dónde estabas Draco –le pregunto Pansy enojada- Llego Nott hace 20 minutos y tu ni tus luces, no lo puedo creer, con quien estabas –le espeto-**

**-Parkinson Cállate- le grito- no te importa con quien estuve o que estaba haciendo cuantas veces debo decirte que yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie me jodes – le espeto mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la toalla y se dirigía hacia su sala común cuando la pelinegra le tomo el brazo-**

**-Draco yo solo me preocupo por ti, que acaso no me quieres, te he dado todo y así me pagas que malo eres conmigo- el rubio la miro y rodo los ojos se soltó de su agarre y salió de la sala común dejando a una Pansy enojada- **

**Fin del Flashback**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo notar que no era Pansy en quien pensaba ni siquiera en Astoria, era Granger era ella su único pensamiento no sabía qué hacer, le empezaba a gustar era ella la que había ocupado su mente todo el día incluso en su trayecto de regreso después de la discusión que había tenido con ella, iba hacia la sala de menesteres, quería un lugar donde pensar y poder relajarse, giro hacia la izquierda y choco contra algo o alguien no estaba seguro pero cayeron al suelo, de inmediato se levantó y saco su varita….

-Lumos –susurro, mientras de la varita salía una luz, vio que una chica se levantaba era Granger, su castaña- Porque no te fijas por donde vas Granger –le dijo mientras observaba que la castaña había estado llorando- Estas bien –le pregunto-

Hermione levanto la vista y lo abrazo –Perdona es que me siento tan sola –le dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de la rigidez del rubio y lo soltó, miro a Draco y noto que tenía una cara de espanto- Estoy bien, gracias- le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, pero el rubio la sostuvo del brazo-

-No, no estás bien, que paso – le dijo el rubio con un cierto tono de dulzura que hasta él se sorprendió- Ven cuéntame vamos a la sala de menesteres –le tendió la mano- Vengo de allá- le dijo la castaña, cuando de repente escucharon las voces de Ginny y Hannah- Creo que vienen hacía acá- dijo la castaña mientras el rubio le agarraba el brazo y entraban a un salón vacío…

Era el aula de Transformaciones, se fueron hacia un rincón esperando a que Flich no entrara a los salones, el rubio acomodo unas cuantas sillas para que se pudieran sentar mientras la castaña le veía extrañada…

-Ven, siéntate no te hare daño- le dijo Draco mientras señalaba la silla que estaba enfrente de el- Como sé que lo que dices es cierto –le reto Hermione- Porque si quería hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho- le hizo una mueca y se levantó- Que pretendes Malfoy –le espeto Hermione- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto Granger, primero chocas contra mí, después me abrazas y ahora dices que soy yo el que quiere lastimarte, no entiendo –le dijo Draco mientras avanzaba hacia ella-

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás, no recorrió mucho ya que la había acorralado a una pared- Si en serio no me tienes miedo Granger, pues deberías –le decía mientras la observaba, quería probar sus labios, sentir su dulce aroma a vainilla, drogarse con el- Así porque –le dijo la castaña mientras sentía que las mariposas de su estómago saldrían volando y su corazón estallaría, quería volver a abrazarlo-

Duraron más de 10 minutos observándose sin saber qué hacer, los dos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, el rubio la odiaba, odiaba que una sangre sucia le hiciera pasar eso, odiaba que le gustara tanto, solo había sentido algo así por alguien pero no quería que terminara como la última vez…

Hermione se negaba a aceptar que lo quería, no podía bien lo había dicho Ginny, la había lastimado demasiado y ella no podía permitirlo no de nuevo, le costaba respirar, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que el rubio no estaba….

Draco caminaba con paso decido y un poco asombrado por la amabilidad en la que había tratado a Granger, llego a su sala común dijo la contraseña y se sentó en su sillón, jamás se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba….

-Buenas noches Draco querido –le dijo Theo con cierta burla- Tan mal te tiene la sangre sucia –se río ante la mirada de Draco-

-Que haces despierto Nott, a que te refieres con lo de la sangre sucia –le espeto mientras se acercaba a el- No te hagas Draquin si sé que te mueres por ella, no es por eso que me mandaste a volar en el lago –le reto-

-No sé de qué me hablas- le dijo Malfoy- Además no tengo porque darte explicaciones –le dijo furioso, mientras subía hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó sobre su cama mientras pensaba- algún día serás mía Granger-

Se quedó dormido rápidamente pero tuvo un sueño bastante raro donde Granger estaba sentada enfrente de sus padres estaba embarazada el la tenia de la mano, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta al abrir se encontró con Astoria…..

Despertó un poco exaltado recordando que hace un tiempo había tenido el mismo sueño con Astoria…


	8. Recordando el pasado

_Se quedó dormido rápidamente pero tuvo un sueño bastante raro donde Granger estaba sentada enfrente de sus padres estaba embarazada, la tenia de la mano, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta al abrir se encontró con Astoria….. Despertó un poco exaltado recordando que hace un tiempo había tenido el mismo sueño con Astoria…_

Se levantó con la última imagen que tenia de Astoria, la última vez que a vio que pudo sentir sus labios y detener las lágrimas que ella había derramado…

**Flashback**

**Era el último día del verano y Draco Malfoy, venia saliendo del tren con su novia Astoria un año menor que el, caminaron hacia el andén donde los estaba esperando los padres de ella, habían pasado todas las vacaciones juntos al principio fueron increíbles pero las dos últimas semanas habían sido las más tristes tanto para el como para ella, habían arrestado al padre de Draco y él tenía que convertirse en Mortifago y matar a unos de los mejores magos, Astoria estaba consciente del peligro que corría su novio pero no sabía que la dejaría….. Para convertirse en un Mortifago…**

**-Astoria, tenemos que hablar –dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia-**

**-Dime Draco que pasa- le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y la besaba- **

**-tu sabes lo que pasara este año y creo que no deberías de volver a Hogwarts, creo que deberíamos terminar- le dijo mientras sentía como todo su mundo se derrumbaba-**

**-Malfoy no te dejare solo no ahora sabes que estaré aquí para ti- le dijo en tono de súplica- Y para que Astoria para que falle y él se desquite contigo no estas mal, entiende no seas necia, hable con tus padres se iran del país por tu seguridad, no quiero que te pase algo me moriría- le dijo mientras detenía las lágrimas de la castaña- entiéndeme princesa no quiero terminar pero tengo que- le decía mientras se acercaba a besarla- Te amo Malfoy- le dijo la castaña entre sollozos- Y yo a ti Greengrass - **

**A principios del sexto año Draco se enteró por su madre que Astoria y su pequeña hermana habían entrado a una escuela de magia en Estados Unidos y que se habían cambiado el nombre y todo, jamás volvió a saber de ella, ni a pensarla, solo hasta el día de la batalla donde agradeció a Merlín que ella no estuviera aquí, y hasta este día que se le ocurrió pensar en ella…. Su Astoria…. La única chica que había amado….**

**Fin del Flashback **

Salió de su sala común al fin era sábado, tenía el día libre, iba vestido con un suéter color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, hacía que destacara su piel se veía demasiado bien, aunque caminaba por los pasillos con su característico orgullo, por dentro no podía pensar en nadie más que en Astoria recordó las veces que salieron de la sala común hacia el lago donde ayer encontró a Hermione, era su árbol ahí se le declaro, le dio su primer beso en ese lugar le juro amor eterno, pero ahora todo era diferente ella no estaba, aunque habían durado un año juntos, con ella sintió cosas que nunca había llegado a imaginar Pansy no le llegaba ni a los talones, Pansy era más como su entretenimiento siempre había sido así, pero tenía también en la mente a otra castaña que podría llegarle a los talones..

Llego al gran comedor y pudo ver a Hermione sentada leyendo como siempre y a sus amigos riendo al parecer ella tenía cosas en mente y no les prestaba atención, se sentó a lado de Nott que parecía que se iba a comer toda la escuela, cuando el rubio se sentó el castaño lo miro y suspiro…

-Déjame adivinar Granger te trae loco, o acaso aun piensas en Astoria –le pregunto mientras se servía puré de papa- De que me hablas Nott, que sabes de Astoria –lo fulmino con la mirada el rubio- Lo suficiente como que sacrificaste tu amor para que ella no sufriera daños en la segunda guerra o si fallabas con la muerte de Dumbledore, lo cual paso –le contesto indiferente-

El rubio suspiro había dado en el clavo, conocía su debilidad, contemplo a la castaña mientras desayunaba, se dio cuenta que entre ella y la pequeña Weasley había un distanciamiento, así como que tenía un tic nervioso de agarrarse el cabello cada cierto tiempo, así como se dio cuenta que la ponía nerviosa su mirada, de repente Hermione lo miraba y trataba de que no la viera pero para él, era hermosa no tenía un solo defecto, el problema era que sus padres no aprobarían la relación, de todos modos jamás podrían tener nada ni siquiera una amistad, tenían todo en contra Potter, los Weasley, sus padres, Pansy aunque dudaba si Nott le diría algo malo… lo volteo a ver y vio que contemplaba a cierta rubia de Ravenclaw, sonrió imaginando a su amigo un tanto chiflado con la Lunática….

-Claro soy yo el que está enamorado no –le susurró al oído a Nott, mientras el castaño se sonrojaba- Que te puedo decir mi Draco, las mujeres siempre han sido mi perdición- le dijo mientras seguía contemplando a Luna- Pero Lovegood, es enserio Nott, ella está un poco loca no crees- le dijo el rubio mientras veía la cara de furia que ponía Nott- Vamos no me digas que Granger es la gran cosa –se rio ante el golpe que le daba el rubio en el brazo- Mi querido Draco, es parecida a Astoria, ahora entiendo tu debilidad por los castaños, porque sé que me amas, anda quita esa cara de pocos amigos y vamos a jugar ajedrez- le dijo al rubio mientras los dos se reían y salían del gran comedor, no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada a sus chicas…..

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala común, el rubio le confeso como se sentía a Nott le dijo que no podía continuar con esto que había cometido errores uno de ellos le había costado caro, Astoria era su todo y la había tenido que dejar porque no quería que le hicieran daño pero no podía mas, Hermione se le estaba metiendo poco a poco y aunque no sabía si la castaña le correspondía….

-Vamos Draquin, no me digas que te estas rindiendo Don Juan –le dijo Nott mientras se desviaban a la salida del castillo- No me digas Draquin, joder Theo eres igual que Pansy, darme por vencido no, no es eso no quiero lastimarla- le sonrió mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- Vamos Draco, tienes que intentarlo además que pierdes- le dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba al rubio – Que me has hecho Nott, ni siquiera a Zabinni le dejo que me toque- le sonrió el rubio- Es que yo soy diferente- le contesto el castaño haciendo una ligera reverencia- Si contigo puedo ser yo mismo – le dijo el rubio-

Se sentaron frente al lago viendo el castillo, cuando de pronto vieron a Luna y Hermione salir del castillo, la rubia venia abrazando a la castaña mientras veían que de Hermione salían unas cuantas lágrimas y detrás de ellas venían Weasley y Potter el primero un tanto rojo pero venia furioso….


	9. Que Malfoy que!

**Capítulo 9: Que Malfoy Que**

_Se sentaron frente al lago viendo el castillo, cuando de pronto vieron a Luna y Hermione salir del castillo, la rubia venia abrazando a la castaña mientras veían que de Hermione salían unas cuantas lágrimas y detrás de ellas venían Weasley y Potter el primero un tanto rojo pero venia furioso…._

Los dos Slytherin comenzaron a mirarse cuando vieron que Ron les apuntaba con las varitas detrás de él estaban Potter, Hermione y Luna, se levantaron y de inmediato el rubio saco su varita al igual que Theo y aunque no sabían el porqué de su amenaza, estaban seguros que algo tendría que haber pasado…

-Que le diste Hurón- le grito Ron con la varita temblando- De que hablas comadreja, a quien le di que- miro al pelirrojo, con la varita en alto- A Hermione idiota a quien más –le espeto Ron ya a punto de golpearlo de manera muggle- Que le voy a dar de que, joder no sé de qué mierdas me hablas –le grito el rubio a punto de la desesperación-

Ninguno de los 4 habían bajado las varitas, cuando de repente la castaña se armó de valor se deshizo del abrazo de Luna y se puso entre los dos, miro al rubio primero en modo de disculpa y le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, después miro a sus dos mejores amigos…

-Ronald ,él no me dio nada entiéndelo, Harry por favor él no me hizo nada, bajen sus varitas por favor y vámonos esto es absurdo –les suplico, mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta- Herms es más absurdo lo que nos has dicho, es increíble que tú nos digas esto, porque el, porque no otra persona- le dijo Harry bajando su varita, mientras Hermione agachaba su cabeza - Quieren explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí- los interrumpió el rubio mirando a Hermione, para después mirar a Harry- Que tú le diste una poción de amor a nuestra Hermione y ahora dice que- Ron no pudo seguir gritando ya que la castaña lo había silenciado de un golpe, no quería que él lo supiera, en realidad si pero no de esa manera y menos por sus amigos - Una poción de amor- se río, yo no le he dado nada, no se a que se refieran- dijo Draco mirando de nuevo a Hermione-

Su plática se vio interrumpida por una pelirroja, que no podría controlar su enojo, miro al rubio y le sonrió con desdén, para voltear a ver a Hermione de la misma manera….

-Le dices tú o le dijo yo –le reto Ginny a Hermione- Ginny, por favor entiéndeme, no lo pedí solo se dio – le contesto Hermione sollozando- Cállate y responde le dijo yo o le dices tú- le grito Ginny- Decirme que, habla Weasley a que te refieres- les espeto el rubio- Yo te diré, estábamos en el gran comedor cuando…. –le contesto Hermione…

**Flashback**

**Se le había hecho tarde y supondría que sus amigos deberían de estarla esperando cuando bajo no había nadie, supuso que Ron se moría de hambre y se los había llevado, camino hacia el gran comedor, cuando llego noto que el rubio no estaba, se sentó a lado de Harry como siempre, le sonrió y este le devolvió el saludo…**

**-Te fuiste sin mí –le susurro la castaña mientras sacaba un libro- Ginny nos dijo que no bajarías por eso nos fuimos- le contesto Harry- **

**Hermione supuso que su amiga seguía enojada por lo de anoche, miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco mirándola, no la dejaba de ver, pero también vio como la pelirroja lo fulminaba con la mirada sin que él se diera cuenta, siguió leyendo su libro y comiendo, miraba cierto tiempo al rubio pero su mirada era penetrante y no podría aguantarle la mirada….**

**Se agarraba el cabello, se escondía en su libro, sentía que las mariposas de su estómago estallarían y su corazón se saldría….**

**-pero Ginny no entiendo tu enojo hacía Herms –le dijo Harry a Ginny, mientras la castaña trataba de poner atención a la conversación- Es simple Potter, ella se ha vuelto una traidora- le espeto la pequeña Weasley mirando de reojo a Hermione- ella no es una traidora o a que te refieres- le dijo ron- Ginny piensas que soy una traidora- le pregunto Hermione un poco dolida- Sí, y me parece absurdo tu gusto hacia el-le contesto la pelirroja-**

**Harry miro a Hermione esperando una explicación pero ella no decía nada, tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y las mejillas coloradas….**

**-anda Granger cuéntale a Harry, lo de tu nuevo amor- le dijo Ginny- Gin sabes lo que provocarías si les cuento –le suplico Hermione de nuevo- Que nuevo amor- pregunto Ron- pues que nuestra querida Herms está enamorada de un hurón- le dijo Ginny- **

**Ron se puso rojo del coraje, Harry escupido su jugo de calabaza y Hermione solo se limitó a mirarlos, jamás pensó que su amiga le traicionaría….**

**-Y yo soy la traidora Ginevra, se supone que esto no saldría de la sala de menesteres- le grito Hermione- Vamos Hermione, lleva 6 años insultándote que lo ha hecho diferente- le contesto Ginny- Una poción de amor –dijo Harry- que están locos, creen que Dra.. Malfoy me hechizo- le contesto Hermione- Yo opino que sí, mira porque se secretea con Nott- le dijo ron- No se tal vez porque es su amigo Ronald- le espeto la castaña- vamos Hermione no lo defiendas- le dijo la pelirroja- oh bueno entonces que también sepan que me retaste a hablar con él, durante una hora, y tenían ustedes que verlo –le dijo Hermione aguatándose las lágrimas- pensé que lo harías pero no que te gustara- le contesto Ginny roja de furia- no esto es una poción de amor y lo averiguare- ron se levantó y detrás de él, Harry, Ginny se quedó sentada mirando a Hermione- Lo pensé de todas menos de ti, mejor amiga- le dijo la castaña llorando, se levantó y se fue tras ellos…**

**Cuando iba saliendo del gran comedor se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, era Luna, no quería ser grosera pero, quería salir corriendo a alcanzar a Ron y Harry pero la abrazo, se abrazó de la rubia….**

**Hermione que pasa –le pregunto la rubia- Que Ron y Harry ya saben de lo de Draco y están enojados, creen que me dio una poción de amor- le contesto la rubia entre sollozos- no te preocupes Hermione todo se aclarara, pero hay que alcanzarlos, están furiosos- le dijo la rubia- **

**Llegaron justo a tiempo…**

**Fin del flashback**

Cuando qué... Granger –le dijo Draco- cuando les confesé que me gustas, ayer se enteró Ginny y pues no les agrado la idea, por eso dicen que me diste una poción de amor- contesto la castaña entre sollozos y con las mejillas encendidas- yo te gusto – le pregunto el rubio un poco confundido, pero a la vez feliz- Si –le dijo la castaña mientras miraba los ojos del rubio, quería abrazarlo pero no podía-

El rubio miro a Hermione quería besarla, y matar a esos tres por hacerla llorar- Potter, no le di nada, no recurro a esas bajezas, y comadreja Granger ya no es tuya por si lo sabías –les sonrió el rubio-

Entonces de que se secreteaban tú y Theodore –le dijo Harry- Nott para ti Potter, Theo solo me dicen mis amigos y una personita –miro a Luna de reojo- Como sea –dijo ron-

No les diré, es cosa que no les incumbe, además de cuando acá ustedes me piden explicaciones – les dijo el rubio, no podían saber el porqué de su secreteo- Draco, diles por mí no hay problema, además no era nada malo –le susurro Theo al oído- No Theo, si luna se entera que sea por ti no por mí –le con esto el rubio en un susurro-

Bien, no seas cobarde si no es nada malo dinos – le dijo Ron- Bien quieren saber, hablábamos de Astoria contento- dijo Nott, el rubio lo miro- Pero no Greengrass, esta esta- dijo Harry nervioso- esta que ´Potter, muerta si sé que está muerta – le dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca- No tiene nada de malo hablar de ella, fue mi novia, y de ella hablábamos, ahora si nos disculpan, y Potter te dices amigo de Granger y la lastimas así que buen amigo eres- le espeto el rubio, el azabache agacho la cabeza y vio a su mejor amiga llorando-

Theo y Draco los rodearon y caminaron hacia el castillo, todos quedaron en silencio..

-Herms yo, no sé qué me paso me preocupa que te lastimen –le dijo Harry- Potter entiende algo no soy la misma que antes se cuidarme yo sola, me jode que se metan en mi vida, todos hacen lo que quieran menos yo –le contesto Hermione-

En cuanto a ti Ginevra, creí que eras mi amiga y que me apoyarías pero no lo hiciste –le espeto la castaña a la pelirroja- Entiende Hermione que no puedo permitir que te lastimen, tu sabes lo mal que lo pasaste con lo de mi hermano y no me gustaría verte de nuevo así –le dijo Ginny disculpándose-

La castaña los miro y aunque Ron seguía enojado, les sonrió y se dio la media vuelta dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos….


	10. Eres Increíblemente Odioso!

**Capítulo 10: Eres Increíblemente Odioso**

El domingo paso con tranquilidad, ni Harry ni Ron habían vuelto a hablar del tema de Malfoy, aunque ya habían hecho las paces, la tensión se podía romper en cualquier momento, aun Hermione no perdonaba a Ginny por su "traición", ella jamás le había dicho a Harry que Ginny había confesado que besaba mejor Dean que Harry, si la confesión se sabía no sería por ella…

A la mañana siguiente partió hacia su clase de DCAO, no quería toparse con el rubio ni con la odiosa de Pansy que de seguro ya sabía que le gustaba así que no fue al desayuno, aunque sabía que lo tenía que ver en algún momento no se sentía lista…..

Entro al salón y pudo ver que ya estaban todos, no se acordaba que Charlie los había citado más temprano….

-Llega tarde señorita Granger –le dijo el maestro-

Oh! Si lo siento Char… perdón profesor- aún no se acostumbraba a decirle profesor-

Que no vuelva a pasar Granger, tome asiento – la castaña se dirigía al asiento vacío con Harry-

Granger aún no terminamos el proyecto así que le toca sentarse con su pareja, hágame el favor de sentarse con el joven Malfoy, y señorita Parkinson no lo repetiré de nuevo su lugar es con Potter –la castaña asintió y aunque temblaba decidió que haría como si nada hubiera pasado, la pelinegra la fulmino con la mirada y se sentó con Harry -

-Bien, el día de hoy les pediré que después de la clase vayan a la biblioteca a terminar el tema, es necesario para poder continuar con el que sigue, lo harán así como esta, nada de cambiar de parejas porque lo sabré –los sentencio y comenzó con la clase-

-Her… bueno Granger –dijo el rubio mirando a la castaña-

Que necesitas Malfoy – le contesto-

Quería decirte que me parece una estupidez que yo te guste –le susurro Malfoy aunque le agradaba la noticia, le preocupaba lo que pensaran

- De que hablas, no me gustas, mentí- le susurro la castaña, aunque le dolía no quería que se burlara de sus sentimientos-

-Yo sé que te gusto a mí no me mientes, eres demasiado obvia –le susurro en el oído, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ante el contacto la piel de Hermione se erizo y sus mejillas se encendieron, el rubio sonrió

- Te lo dije- el rubio se volteó y siguió prestando atención, mientras Hermione trataba de que sus mejillas se apagaran-

Charlie dio por finalizada la clase y salieron hacia transformaciones, la castaña no hablaba para nada solo estaba agachada mientras sus dos mejore amigos hablaban del partido de Quidditch, Hermione solo pensaba en lo que el rubio le había dicho y como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir su contacto y recordarlo….

-Hola Hermione- le sonrió Luna distrayéndola por completo de sus pensamientos

-Hola Luna que tal- le correspondió la castaña

- Muy bien esperando a que llegue la profesora – le contesto Luna-

Esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaw y por lo menos le tranquilizaba alejarse un poco de Malfoy, entraron al salón y la profesora dio comienzo a la clase, Hermione seguía siendo la sabelotodo y aunque en DCAO no lo podía demostrar porque Malfoy se burlaba de ella, en las demás podía ser ella misma…

La clase continuo como de costumbre estaban aprendiendo transformar a sus compañeros, Hermione transformo a Ron en un gato, Harry a Hermione en una nutría y Ron a Harry en un venado, los tres reían cuando veían que Ron se ponía a maullar cuando era un gato pero él decía que estaba replicando en porque en gato….

La siguiente clase era Pociones, de nuevo con los Slytherin al menos ahí podía sentarse con quien quisiera, pero de nuevo sus nervios la traicionaron, sentía que el aire le faltaba, suspiro largamente y logro escuchar la conversación de sus amigos..

-Bien, entonces Harry que harás con mi hermana –le pregunto Ron-

-Aún no lo se, cree que Parkinson quiere conmigo- se río Harry –Imagínate novio de Parkinson, prefiero seguir siendo un venado –ambos se rieron-

Hermione no recordaba esa parte no había hablado con Draco sobre eso lo único bueno es que no estarían solos…

-Y si vamos todos juntos –dijo Hermione, sus amigos la miraron-

-¿Cómo?, quieres decir que Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott y nosotros tres juntos a la biblioteca, que falta que nos hagamos amigos –dijo Ron irónicamente-

Harry río- Hermione tiene razón Ron, así Ginny no se enojara, además creo que Nott y tu no tienen problemas –Hermione y Harry rieron al ver la cara de Ron

-Si pero Malfoy me cae mal- dijo Ron, abrió la puerta y vieron a todos a dentro-

Señores Potter & Weasley, me sorprende que hayan decidido venir, espero que la señorita Granger venga con ustedes –sonrió el profesor Horace Slughorn-

-Si profesor aquí estoy- dijo Hermione poniéndose delante de Harry y Ron-

- Me alegro pasen a sus lugares- dijo el profesor-

El trio de oro camino pacientemente por el aula, Lavender no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hermione temía que se lo quitara pero nadie aun sabía que la castaña tenia debilidad por el rubio….

El profesor les pidió hacer un poco de Felix Felicis, tenían que moverse por el aula por los ingredientes… Hermione fue al estante y se encontró con el rubio tomo lo que le faltaba pero la detuvo del brazo

-No se si no me viste o estas ciega, pero eso es mío, Granger tus padres no te enseñaron modales – le espeto el rubio, por más que trataba de sonar rudo no podía contestarle así pero tenía que aparentar-

-No te vi Malfoy, no suelo fijarme en intentos de Mortifago –le sonrió la castaña, le dolía hablarle así pero no quería que se burlara de ella

Draco se río- Bueno, pero al menos soy sangre pura- vio la mueca de dolor que hizo Hermione, le arrebato lo que traía en la mano y se dirigió a su lugar-

-Oye Malfoy, te espero en media hora en la biblioteca- le alcanzo a decir la castaña-

- Que me quieres ver, besar abrazar o todo al mismo tiempo- le dijo el rubio riéndose, siendo eso lo que más anhelaba-

Hermione se río – No más bien, los esperamos Harry, Ron y yo en media hora en la biblioteca, a Nott, Parkinson y a ti, y por cierto eres increíblemente odioso Malfoy- la castaña paso a lado de él, la detuvo una vez más-

-Pero así te gusto querida- le sonrió le soltó el brazo y se adelantó tomando su lugar siguiendo con la poción-

-Bueno jóvenes como todos saben la poción tarda seis meses en que se haga, pero eso no quiere decir que no haremos mas pociones, eso es todo y que tengan un bonito día- les dijo el profesor.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron hacia el gran comedor, Hermione miro la forma en la que Draco la miraba y se puso nerviosa lo único que le tranquilizaba era que sus amigos estarían con ella, ahora Harry iba a decirle a Ginny que se vería con Pasy en la biblioteca….


	11. Los celos de una pelirroja

La Inteligencia & la Perfección

**Capítulo 11: Los celos de una Pelirroja**

Al momento que salían del aula, un brazo detuvo a Hermione lo conocía a la perfección el brazo y el agarre sabía que nadie agarraba así mas que su mejor amiga…

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar- le dijo en susurro Ginny

-¿Que necesitas, es muy urgente?- le contesto Hermione susurrando.

-Algo, lo que pasa es que no quiero Harry salga con Parkinson, y pues creo que tienen que hacer algo en pareja en la biblioteca, y pues no quiero que él vaya- le dijo Ginny-

-Ginevra estas celosa – la pelirroja la miro- No te preocupes iremos todos en grupo ya sabes ellos tres y nosotros tres, además tú crees que alguno de nosotros dejaría que Harry se enredara con Parkinson, amiga que poco me conoces –le dijo la castaña abrazándola-

-Ginny correspondió al abrazo- Lo se Herms, confió en ti y en mi hermano incluso en Harry pero no en ella –la castaña la miro sorprendida- Granger no me mires así sé que es complicado pero de verdad que me dolería perder a Harry ya lo perdí una vez con del que no debe de ser nombrado y no quiero perderlo por ella, tu sabes lo que se dice tu sabes que es capaz de todo con tal de vengarse de las demás –suspiro.

-Oh!, está bien no te preocupes te prometo que cuidare a Harry sabes que si Parkinson se le acerca la mato, pero ,¿vengarse porque?-la pelirroja agacho la mirada- Ginny has hecho algo malo, dime que no le has hecho nada a Parkinson, no quiero que ella te lastime- la pelirroja la miro- Si entiendo que puedes cuidarte sola pero no contra ella, tú lo has dicho ella es capaz de todo y no solo contra Harry si no contra tus hermanos.

La pelirroja iba a negar que hubiera hecho algo cuando Harry llego, las miro y sonrió pensó que las amigas al fin se habían reconciliado…

-Hola princesa, ¿qué pasa que tienes?- le pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.

-Hola amor, no tengo nada solo hablaba con Herms, de algunas cosas de chicas –le contesto sonriendo.

-Bueno creo que debo dejarlos solos- dijo Hermione riéndose.

Hermione se alejaba cuando escucho – Gracias, mejor amiga- era Ginny- Hermione se volteo le sonrió y siguió su camino a la biblioteca…

-bueno gin hay algo que debo decirte-le dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-que hiciste Potter- le reto la pelirroja, Harry se rio.

-Nada, solo que tengo hacer un trabajo- la pelirroja bufó- No es mi culpa, es culpa de tu hermano, y no precisamente de Ron si no de Charlie- Ginny se rio- Bueno antes de que salgas diciéndome que sí que prefiero a Parkinson que tú, te diré que lo haremos en pareja pero que tu hermano y Herms estarán conmigo, además no creo que sea yo de su tipo –Ginny lo miro- Si ya sabes a ella le gustan los tipos tontos- le susurró al oído, y le dio un pequeño beso en este haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera.

-Te lo advierto Potter, haces alguna estupidez y juro que hubieras preferido que Voldemort te matará-lo reto la pelirroja- Es enserio Potter te advierto que solo eres mío y de nadie más, si te comparto con mi hermano y Hermione es porque soy muy noble pero solo eres mío – le dijo la pelirroja.

El azabache se acercó a ella y la miro, le sonrió le tomo la cintura y la acerco a el, la beso con ternura su nariz, siguió por su frente, y llego a sus labios, la beso de la manera que ella quería le demostró que era de ella, que siempre serpia así que nunca la dejaría, ella era todo lo que él amaba, lo único bueno de su vida….

-Te amo celosa- le dijo Harry riéndose.

-No más que yo Potty- la pelirroja se rio y Harry hizo una mueca.

- acompañe a la biblioteca, sabes que no me importa, tu eres todo para mi y si eso significa que tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos para demostrar que tu eres lo más importante, lo hare –le dijo Harry, la pelirroja se sonrojo y le dio un beso….

Caminaron a la biblioteca, afuera estaban Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy y sus amigos e hermano, los últimos dos sonrieron al ver a la pareja…

-Ya era hora Potter, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –le espeto el rubio.

-Bueno Malfoy, pudieron haber empezado sin mí- le contesto Harry.

-Sí, pero Granger no quiso dijo que te esperáramos –le contesto Malfoy viendo de reojo a la castaña.

-Sí, bueno Harry será más fácil si lo hacemos los 6 juntos y así nos ayudaríamos todos –le sonrió Hermione-

-Bueno, entramos o no, tengo cosas más importantes que perder mi tiempo aquí- les dijo Nott, todos los miraron sorprendidos, incluso Draco…

Entraron los 7 en la biblioteca y aunque dijeron que separarían por parejas al entrar ni Harry ni Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo, al parecer los únicos que no tenían inconvenientes eran Ron y Nott, se sentaron de frente Harry y Ginny enfrente de Parkinson, Nott a lado de Pansy y enfrente de Ron y a lado de Ron Hermione y al enfrente de esta, Malfoy…

La pelirroja no dejaba de ver a Pansy aunque no notaba ningún interés hacia Harry había alguien que le llamaba la atención y no era precisamente Malfoy era su hermano Ron y al parecer a él también le llamaba la atención ella, Ginny tuvo que toser varias veces para que Parkinson pusieran atención a lo que Harry decía…

Por el otro lado de la mesa, Hermione tenía dificultades con Draco, si bien ella no sabía los sentimientos de él, no permitía que el hablara de eso ni siquiera para que el averiguara más, todo menos eso, se dirigían miradas pero cuando pensaban que los miraban, se volteaban o se agachaban para que no los sorprendieran…

El único en esa mesa que tenía el pensamiento en otro lado era Nott, al parecer tubo un pequeño encuentro "accidental" con cierta rubia de Ravenclaw….

3


	12. Una rubia & Un castaño

La Inteligencia & la Perfección

**Capítulo 12: Una rubia y un castaño**

**Flashback**

**Luna Lovegood caminaba dando unos pequeños saltitos por todo el pasillo de Hogwarts venía pensando en el castaño de Slytherin así como los nargles que de nuevo y como siempre le habían escondido sus cosas.. **

**Sonreía de una manera extraña para los que la veían pero su sonrisa era de amor, realmente la "Lunática" como le decían algunos se había enamorado del castaño, no hablaba con él por temor a que fuera igual que Malfoy, y él siempre le decía de cosas a lado de su novia Pansy, Luna ignoraba cada palabra pero realmente le dolían todas esas cosas, ella no estaba loca, era normal sus padres le habían contado todas esas historias y ella había crecido así le era normal…**

**Por otro lado Nott era lo contrario a Luna, hijo de padres mortifagos, un chico cruel y muy altanero, pero realmente por dentro era otra persona, amaba reír era bromista por naturaleza pero claro está que al pertenecer a Slytherin no podía permitirse ser igual que los demás y sobre todo al saber que sus padres eran los más fieles seguidores de Lord Voldemort, venia caminando en los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando en la rubia y en lo bonita que era, tal vez ellos no deberían de estar juntos, pero que demonios importaba, el la quería y aunque no conocía más que su nombre sabía que ella no era tan Lunática como decían, al fin y al cabo todos tenemos un poco de locura en nuestra mente…..**

**Los dos giraron al mismo tiempo en la misma esquina y chocaron uno contra el otro haciendo caer a ambos, Nott se levantó rápidamente y saco su varita, lanzaría un hechizo al idiota que lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y sobre todo lo hizo caer, por su parte Luna se levantó despacio y observo a Nott con la varita en alto….**

**-Perdona Lovegood, no te vi –se disculpó el castaño.**

**-No te preocupes, pero no me digas Lovegood, dime Luna- le sonrió Luna, extendiendo su mano hacia el Slytherin.**

**Theo extendió su mano hacia ella y la estrecho- Solo si me dices Theo- la rubia se sonrojo y el agacho la mirada.**

**-A donde ibas- le pregunto Luna sonriendo.**

**- A la biblioteca hare un trabajo con Weasley- le contesto Theo.**

**-OH! Con Ron, él es muy bueno conmigo- le sonriendo Luna- Bueno entonces te dejo que sigas tu camino yo seguiré buscando mis cosas –sonrió de lado Luna-**

**-Oh! Quien te escondió tus cosas Luna- le pregunto el castaño bastante enojado.**

**-De seguro los Nargles, lo hacen muy seguido, pero es que realmente son muy traviesos- le contesto Luna.**

**-Theodore, dice Draco que si no te apresuras te lanzara un hechizo- le grito Parkinson.**

**-Bueno, me tengo que ir pero me gustaría hablar más sobre los nargles, puedo verte después- le pregunto el castaño.**

**-Claro que sí, nos vemos acá mismo- le sonrió la rubia.**

**Luna se fue, dando saltitos mientras caminaba, el castaño la contemplo hasta que se perdió de vista y fue directo hasta Pansy y soltó un gran suspiro…**

**-Vaya Nott, has caído bajo querido amigo- le dijo Pansy furiosa- Vamos que Draco está hecho los mil demonios- ambos se rieron-**

**Fin del Flashback**

Ciertamente cada uno de los que estaban en esa mesa tenían la cabeza en otro lugar, pero nadie había puesto atención a nadie, se habían dicho de cosas pero nada más, la pelea entre los 3 Slytherin & los 4 Gryffindor era un poco absurda y al final nadie sabía porque estaban peleando….

Salieron todos de la biblioteca, y cada uno se fue por su lado, Ginny con Harry fueron al bosque, Ron fue a buscar a Lavender que estaba con Zabinni, Hermione salió hacía su sala común y Draco la seguía, Pansy se fue con Millicent Bulstrode al parecer a molestar a una chica que quería con Draco, y Nott bueno Theo se fue a encontrar con Luna…

Cuando llego vio a la chica de Ravenclaw sentada en una banca, sus pies le colgaban y sonreía de una manera encantadora, el castaño se arregló el cabello y se acercó…

-Hola Luna- le sonrió el castaño.

-Hola Theo, Como te fue – le dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Muy bien, gracias & a ti –le contesto sentándose a lado de ella.

-Todo normal, encontré una de mis zapatillas- le enseño un tenis de color azul como sus ojos- Y una de mis libretas- le sonrió.

-Entonces, creo que los nargles no son lo suficientemente listos no crees- el castaño se río-

-En realidad son criaturas muy inteligentes, yo que tú me andaba con cuidado Theo no será que al rato te escondan a ti también tus cosas –la rubia se rio ante la cara que ponía el Slytherin- Solo bromeo además que mal puede hacerte- le sonrió fijando su mirada en la de él...

-Bueno Luna entonces espero que me ayudes a que no me escondan mis cosas –se levantó he hizo una pequeña reverencia, la rubia sonrió.

-Lo pensaré pero cuéntame de ti, sé que tus padres estaban con el señor Tenebroso, pero quiero pensar que tú no eres malo o si –le sonrió la rubia.

Theo suspiro- Vaya, que mal que me conozcas por ese lado Lovegood, pero no realmente tienes razón todo lo que dices es verdad, mis padres eran seguidores de él, yo solo tenía que seguir las apariencias tú sabes –le sonrió el rubio guiñando un ojo.

-Oh! De verdad me alegro porque pues yo siempre apoyare a Harry, además de que el me secuestro en la casa de los señores Malfoy, siempre fueron malos- le dijo la rubia.

-Lo se Luna, pero acaso no tu papá estaba hablando mal del señor obscuro, además de que eso es de locos, imagínate él estaba conquistando el mundo y él le brinda el apoyo a Potter –le contesto.

-y que esperabas Theo, todo mundo le dio la espalda y nosotros apreciamos a Harry él no me tacha de loca, sabes es difícil cuando medio Hogwarts o más bien todos te tratan de loca, si el caso fuera al revés dejarías a Malfoy solo –le espeto la rubia.

-Yo... Yo no quise decir eso Luna pero realmente es increíble lo que se dice de Potter, parece como si fuera el salvador tú sabes no –susurro Nott.

-Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo te darías cuenta que no es todo lo que se decía de el –le dijo la rubia furiosa.

-Yo, un Slytherin hablando con el señor Potter, Luna eso es locos nunca me veras hablar con alguien que no sea de mi casa- le dijo Nott, la rubia lo miro decepcionada, se paró y comenzó a caminar, el castaño la alcanzo- Porque te vas, que dije- le pregunto Nott, tomando su mano.

-Entonces si no hablas con nadie que no sea de tu casa, porque hablas conmigo, no entiendo Nott- le dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, pequeña, pero tú eres diferente tú eres especial, además de que tú eres importante para mí –le sonrió el rubio acercándose un poco más a la rubia.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose por un buen rato, se sonrojaron, los dos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, sabían que en cualquier momento todo cambiaria…

-Luna puedo verte mañana a la misma hora- dijo el Slytherin.

-Claro cuando quieras- le sonrió la rubia.

Ambos se dieron la mano y salieron cada quien para su lado, aunque no habían platicado mucho sus miradas y la forma que ambos se sentían, era obvio que la conexión se había dado y que no solo era química ni nada de eso…

4


	13. Jean & Lucius

**Capítulo 13: Jean & Lucius**

Mientras todos se iban cada quien por su lado, Hermione decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, no había visto a Luna en un buen rato, quería platicar con ella, al parecer las dos estaban enamoradas de dos Slytherin y sabían que sus amigos no les podrían creer que habiendo tantos chicos se tuvieran que fijar en ellos…..

En tanto silencio pudo escuchar algunos pasos, pero no cualquiera sabía que esos pasos solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona, Draco Malfoy, Hermione se giró y le dio la cara….

-Puedo saber porque me estas siguiendo –le pregunto.

-Mira Granger yo no sigo a nadie, estoy caminando al igual que tú, que acaso eres ciega – le contesto.

-Ok como digas- la castaña se volteo y siguió caminando.

El rubio la siguió, buscaba pelear con ella era normal de todos modos no podía hacer nada, ella tan prejuiciosa y el tan orgulloso, sin duda nunca tendrían una relación….

-Malfoy, deja de seguirme, me fastidias de verdad- le espeto Hermione sin dejar de caminar.

- A quien le hablas Jean, te has vuelto loca, juntarte con la Lunática te hace daño- le dijo.

-Como me dijiste- la castaña se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

-Jean, demonios Hermione que no escuchas –le dijo el rubio con desdén.

-Sí, pero como sabes mi segundo nombre- le pregunto la castaña.

-Hermione llevamos 7 años juntos es como si no supieras que eres una sangre sucia y que te mueres por mí –el rubio hizo una sonrisa torcida.

-Mira Lucius di lo que quieras pero para ti Granger, Jean solo me dicen mis abuelos y mis tíos –le contesto la castaña.

-Pues a mí no me importa cómo me digas, mi amor, Draco, Lucius, Malfoy, para ti princesa lo que quieras –el rubio le hizo una mueca y una reverencia.

-Puedo decirte Hurón- el rubio la fulmino con la mirada- Bueno es que es uno de tus apodos mi querido hurón –Hermione rio ante la cara de asco de Draco.

-Mira Hermione Jean Sangre Sucia Granger, deja de ser tan estúpida- le espeto el rubio.

-Y tu estúpido Huron deja de molestarme, no sé qué demonios quieres, de verdad que tus cambios de humor me dan torticolis –le dijo la castaña.

-De que hablas Granger, joder yo vengo caminando y tu interfieres en mi camino, déjame pasar –el rubio la quito de su camino- Además pequeña Granger, adoro cuando te enojas –le dijo antes de seguir caminando.

El rubio la dejo a mitad del camino, Hermione tenia las mejillas encendidas, y esto no se podía quedar así, lo siguió y ahora trato de hacer lo mismo que él, quería sacarlo de quicio, que él se diera cuenta que ella no era como las otras chicas, pero también pensó que esto era un juego donde ella tal vez saldría lastimada….

-Se te perdió algo Granger –le espeto el rubio caminando.

-Sí, estas en medio de mi camino Malfoy –le dijo la castaña.

-Yo voy para la sala de menesteres, tu a dónde vas –le pregunto el rubio-

-Igual – el rubio se paró y sonrío al parecer su plan había funcionado, de pronto la puerta apareció y Hermione la abrió.-

Draco le cedió el paso, aunque no se llevaran bien el seguía siendo un caballero y más cuando se trataba de Hermione o de Astoria, la miro entrar y sonrió no pensó que lo seguiría…

Dentro de la sala había una gran alfombra, había muchas velas y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a escuchar un arpa tocar, el lugar era hermoso, una velada romántica sería perfecta en ese lugar….

Hermione se ruborizo cuando el rubio la abrazo por la cintura y la llevo caminando en medio de la alfombra, la giro de manera que quedara frente a él y le tomo su mano le coloco encima de su hombro y puso su otra mano en su mano de él, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella al ritmo de la música, ambos se veían fijamente, el corazón de Hermione sentía que se saldría en cualquier momento, no sabía qué hacer, mientras que Draco quería probar sus labios, de repente Draco la acerco más a su cuerpo le acaricio la mejilla aparto algunos cabellos rebeldes y se acercó le dio un beso, pero no de esos besos que Draco acostumbraba dar, era un beso tierno inspiraba ternura, amor, deseo y en ocasiones pasión..

Se separaron por un momento y sonrieron, Hermione le impresiono la sonrisa del rubio, no era la típica risa burlona ni nada era real, el rubio se perdió en sus hermosos ojos marrón de la castaña, la abrazo y se impregno del aroma de vainilla de la castaña….

-Draco que tramas –le pregunto Hermione.

-Nada, es que quería que estar contigo a solas –le susurro Draco a su oído.

-De verdad- le pregunto la castaña rindiéndose por completo a él.

-Hermione, me han dicho que eres lista y lo he comprobado pero para ser sinceros princesa en estos casos como que no eres lo suficientemente lista –le volvió a susurrar.

-Vamos Lucius, no te andes con rodeos dime que está pasando –le dijo Hermione.

-Jean, entiende que me gustas, y mucho- le susurro el rubio mientras se separaba de ella y se sentaba en la alfombra, y le hacía señas de que se sentara a lado el…

Hermione lo obedeció y se sentó junto a él, y comenzaron una plática sobre ellos mismo, más que nada de ella misma y sobre las costumbres muggles, le comento que el baile que habían hecho era un vals y que los muggles lo bailaban muy seguido…

Draco pareció interesado en todo, que de repente se acostó sobre sus piernas, mientras ella le platicaba sobre su infancia y además de que le acariciaba su cabello, la debilidad del rubio era esa que le acariciaran su cabello, el rubio poco a poco fue cediendo y se fue quedando dormido, la castaña lo miro con ternura y le beso su mejilla…


	14. Mas Adelante

La Inteligencia & la Perfección

**Capítulo 14: Mas Adelante **

Al final los dos se quedaron dormidos, Hermione estaba sentada y el rubio estaba acostado en las piernas de la castaña, Draco despertó primero observo a la castaña y vio que seguía dormida, se levantó y se sentó a lado de ella y la acerco encima de él, le acaricio su mejilla suavemente y le dio un beso casto en los labios….

-Princesa, tenemos que irnos o te buscaran tus amigos- le dijo el rubio en un susurro.

-Es que no me quiero ir- le contesto la castaña adormilada.

-Anda princesa que si no habrá problemas, a menos que quieras que los dos guardaespaldas que tienes como amigos me maten –se rio con sarcasmo.

-Como si te importara –se rio Hermione, estirándose de su sueño.

El rubio se rio- Draco, entonces seremos am pues tu sabes – le dijo la castaña, el rubio la miro, suspiro y se levantó, le extendió las manos, la levanto y le sonrío.

-Hermione, aun no es el momento y no quiero tener que separarte de tus amigos tu sabes que significaría andar conmigo, y me gustaría que tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir –le dijo el rubio.

-Entonces Draco seguiremos fingiendo que somos enemigos –le pregunto la castaña.

-Así es princesa tu harás eso, mientras yo manejo todo y además tu tratas de que tus amigos acepten nuestra amistad y luego relación –le dijo Draco.

-Y como me pedirás ser tu novia –le pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Vamos Jean eso es sorpresa, no te diré ni cómo ni cuándo ni dónde- le dijo el rubio acomodándose el cabello y la ropa.

-Eso es injusto, hurón además que es un golpe bajo, no crees –la castaña lo imito y alzo su varita e hizo un hechizo donde los dos quedaron como si se hubieran bañado.

-No, mira Hermione, dado a que tus amigos son un par de tontos – la castaña lo fulmino con la mirada y el rubio la dio un beso casto en los labios- Pero entiende que aunque los dos queramos estar juntos tenemos todo en contra, mis padres, tus amigos, los padres de Weasley, medio mundo mágico, mis amigos, Slytherin, Gryffindor –el rubio la miro-

-Pero todo eso importa, yo sé que es difícil pero no imposible –la castaña le sonrió inspirándole confianza-

-Lo se princesa, pero no quiero que te veas en la molestia de tener que decidir por alguien –el rubio correspondía su sonrisa le tomo las manos y la acerco a el-

El la beso de nuevo, ambos sonrieron

-Todo a su tiempo princesa lo prometo- le juro Draco-

No había marcha atrás Hermione estaba más que enamorada, y le empezaba a asustar, Draco había sido sincero con ella le había dado motivos para confiar en él, aún seguía pensando cómo es que durante 7 años lo pudo odiar tanto, no era malo, solo que su padre lo había criado en ese ambiente, su padre le había hecho odiarla, pero también sabía que no era tan malo al sacrificar su amor por Astoria, la pequeña Astoria, aquella pequeña niña que se enamoró del hurón, ella a veces creía que eran el uno para el otro, pero Astoria era tierna, dulce era Slytherin pero era muy inteligente a escondidas ella & Astoria habían logrado entablar conversación sobre los libros, cuando se corrió el rumor que Voldemort había acabado con Astoria después de que Draco fallara la misión que le habían encomendado le dolió porque aunque nunca lo habían demostrado en público ellas habían formado una pequeña amistad literaria….

Después de todo no perdía nada al enamorarse del rubio, sabía que sus amigos no lo aceptarían pero Draco merecía el beneficio de la duda, y ella les iba a demostrar cómo había cambiado….

-Bien Malfoy, me tengo que ir, odio seguir viéndote- le dijo la castaña.

-Como quieras Granger me aborrece verte –le guiño el ojo el rubio.

Ambos rieron y se acercaron, se dieron el último beso antes de volver a sus odios normales…

2


	15. Mentiras

La Inteligencia & la Perfección

**Capítulo 15: Mentiras **

Los dos salieron de la sala de menesteres y tomaron caminos diferentes, Hermione caminaba por los pasillos como si flotara en las nubes, saludaba a todo mundo, las personas que estaban por el lugar creían que la castaña se había vuelto loca… Llego hasta su sala común y entro con la esperanza de que sus amigos no se hubieran percatado de que no pasó la noche en su dormitorio, pero se equivocaba, de inmediato pudo ver la mirada de enojo del niño que vivió…

-Hola Herms, donde estabas –le pregunto Harry más que enojado-

-Hola Harry, en la biblioteca, fui a dejar un libro –le contesto Hermione sonriendo.

-Qué raro Hermione y toda la noche te la pasaste allá aunque es raro porque hace rato fui a la biblioteca y no estabas –le dijo Harry mirándola acusatoriamente-

La castaña rio nerviosamente.

-A lo mejor nos cruzamos en el camino, pero si dormí aquí donde más Harry no sé a qué te refieres –le contesto Hermione tratando de seguir pareciendo normal-

-Hermione, Ginny subió a buscarte ayer en la noche y no estabas, tus compañeras dicen que no te vieron en toda la tarde y cruzarnos no creo, dime la verdad Hermione –le grito Harry-

-Mira Harry, que te importa donde estaba, metete en tus asuntos –le espeto Hermione, y sintiéndose mal por cómo le había contestado-

-Hermione, me preocupas eso es todo- le dijo Harry más calmado.

-Perdona Harry, me sentía rara quería un momento para mi sola, y me fui a la sala de menesteres y me quede dormida –le dijo Hermione agachando la mirada, sabía que le estaba mintiendo y le dolía pero no era el momento para decirle que pasaba-

-Con razón, no me aparecías en el mapa del merodeador –le dijo Harry-

-Me buscaste por ese mapa, Harry porque no confías en mi –le dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Lo siento Herms pero yo confió, pero Ron no, desde que le confesaste que estas enamorada de ya sabes quién, me ha pedido que te vigile por el mapa, claro que no lo he hecho pero ayer fue tanta su insistencia que si por mi fuera le hubiera lanzado una maldición para que se callara y me dejara en paz, pero al estarlo revisando se le hizo raro que el hurón no estuviera en su sala común ni en ningún lado –le confeso Harry-

-Estas diciéndome que creen que estuve con Malfoy –le pregunto Hermione-

-No, pero no estaba por ningún lado, registramos el castillo –le dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya que buenos amigos tengo –le dijo Hermione de manera sarcástica-

Ambos se rieron pero sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por cierto pelirrojo que estaba hecho una furia.

-Donde demonios te metiste Hermione, estabas con el hurón verdad, dime la verdad donde estabas, que casualidad que se desaparecen los dos la misma noche y al mismo tiempo –le grito Ron, tomándola de un brazo y jaloneándola-

-Ron, cálmate la estas lastimando –le dijo Harry preocupado-

-Tú cállate Harry esto es entre ella y yo –le espeto Ron, soltando a Hermione.

-Entre tú y yo no hay nada Ron, además de cuando acá me vigilas que te pasa, además porque tendría que estar con Malfoy, no tienes poder sobre mí, tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí -le dijo Hermione enojada-

-Pero Hermione tu misma nos confesaste que estas enamorada de Malfoy, como quieres que no dudemos, como puedes confiar en que no te dio una poción de amor, soy tu amigo y además fui tu novio –le dijo Ron.

-Si lo hice, ¿Y qué?, aun crees esa estupidez de que me dio una poción de amor, el mismo te dijo que no haría eso, porque eres tan necio, además que seas mi amigo no te da el derecho de decidir por mí ni mucho menos vigilarme como si tuviera tres años, eso también va para ti Harry, Fuiste Ronald, tú decidiste acabar con eso, en el momento en que decidiste dejarme por Lavender y hablando de la reina de Roma –le dijo Hermione señalando a Lavender.

-Hola Ro-Ro que pasa acá porque tanto grito, veo que han encontrado a Hermione, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, teníamos miedo a que te pasara algo–le dijo Lavender riéndose-

-¿Preocupada?, tú por mí, no me hagas reír, pero bueno si acá estoy ahora si me permiten iré por mis libros, ah! Y Ron deja de meterte en lo que no te importa y eso te incluye Potter –les dijo Hermione a los tres y subió a su dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue directo hacia los baños, se metió a bañar pensando en Draco y en lo que había pasado, le dolía que sus amigos desconfiaran de ella, pero haría todo por estar con el rubio…

Salió de bañarse y se encontró con Ginny en el dormitorio, la pelirroja la miraba con complicidad

-Mejor amiga del mundo, donde estabas ayer, y no me vengas con que estabas estudiando porque anoche fui a la biblioteca buscando al hurón que al igual que tu estaba desaparecido –le pregunto Ginny riéndose-

-Gin, no empieces, tu hermano y tu amado y la estúpida de su novia me hicieron un escándalo acá afuera y no pienso soportarte a ti así que si vienes a preguntarme con quien estaba y en donde mejor vete –le dijo Hermione cansada.

-Herms, tranquila, conoces a mi hermano que es un cabezota, y Harry se preocupa mucho por ti, y Lavender solo quiere que te alejes de Ron, por eso le parece interesante que te hayas escapado en la noche -le dijo Ginny-

-Sí, lo sé pero estoy cansada de que me cuiden como si tuviera tres años, se me cuidar sola, porque nadie puede entender eso, que acaso no lo he demostrado–le dijo Hermione.

-Ahora me entiendes cuando te digo que a veces mis hermanos suelen ser odiosos, imagina si hubiera seguido con Dean, seguirían diciéndome que necesito alejarme de él que no me conviene, a Harry lo aceptan porque es amigo de mi hermano, es más que su amigo, es como su hermano-le confeso la pelirroja-

-Tienes razón, ya no les diré nada, pero bueno estaba en la sala de menesteres, leyendo –le dijo Hermione-

-¡Aja! Y donde está el libro –le pregunto Ginny-

-Bueno, pues, este, mira yo –comenzó a balbucear Hermione y sus manos comenzaron a sudar-

-No sabes mentir amiga, a ellos los engañas pero a mí no –le dijo Ginny riéndose-

-Bueno si estaba con Malfoy, pero antes de que explotes, déjame te digo que me la pase muy bien con el –le dijo Hermione suspirando.

-Me imagino que tu primera vez ha sido genial –le dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente-

-¡NO!, Por Dios Ginny, no sé qué cosas hagas con Harry & no quiero saber pero de verdad que no, es muy lindo estuvimos platicando pero no pasó nada –le dijo Hermione enojada.

-Solo quería saber además yo daría todo por estar en tu lugar y créeme que si estuviera sola con el no gastaría mi tiempo platicando -la pelirroja se rio-

Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras reía y sacaba sus libros del baúl.

-Bueno también nos besamos y bailamos –le confeso Hermione riéndose-

-Espera Malfoy bailando –le dijo Ginny sorprendida-

-Si es un excelente bailarín tiene un gran porte, sabe moverse, es todo un caballero –le dijo Hermione-

-Señoras y Señores, Habitación de la sala común de Gryffindor, quiero anunciar que mi mejor amiga, Hermione Jean Granger, se ha enamorado, aplaudan –dijo Ginny aplaudiendo.

Hermione la miro, y comenzó a reírse mientras daba las gracias con las manos, y empezó a sacar sus libros de sus baúl, ya era tarde y tenía hambre, pero de pronto un pensamiento le abordo la cabeza, porque Ginny había dicho eso, será que ella no era virgen, pero bueno casi siempre estaban con ellos, nunca estaban solos, y más que nada porque Molly no quería que eso pasara no tan rápido, pero porque lo decía por Draco, todos sabían que no era tan inocente porque esa noticia la había corrido Parkinson por todo Hogwarts, supuestamente había sido con ella la primera vez de Draco, pero también era bien sabido que cuando conoció a Astoria dejo de lado a Pansy, tenía ganas de preguntárselo pero no sabía cuál era su reacción, él no era de mente abierta, o al menos eso creía, además que importaba si ella fuera la tercera o la quinta, no se sentía preparada para estas cosas, nunca lo había pensado, ni siquiera con Ron, nunca se le paso por la cabeza esa idea de tener relaciones

4


	16. El Re-encuentro

Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso decido hacía su sala común, tenía tantas cosas en mente, pero la principal era ella, Hermione Granger, jamás se imaginó que terminaría enredado con una sangre sucia, se le vinieron a la mente todos aquellos recuerdos donde veía como había lastimado a Hermione, cuantas veces la había ofendido y lastimado, pero sobre todo cuantas veces había deseado su muerte…

Casi llegaba a las mazmorras cuando un abrazo demasiado efusivo le sorprendió, al momento pensó que era Pansy pero al tocar las dos manos que tenían presa su espalda, recordó cuantas veces había tocado esas manos y sintió la calidez de su piel, le recordó a aquella pequeña niña de la que había estado enamorado, se dio la vuelta y confirmo que aunque había deseado en secreto volver a verla, ahora era el momento donde sabía que ella no debía haber vuelto….

-Astoria- le pregunto un poco nervioso-

-¡Hola!, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma –le contesto la castaña riéndose-

-No, es que pensé que no te volvería a ver –le contesto el rubio sonriendo de lado-

-En realidad si Voldemort no caía no regresaría pero mis padres creen que ya es seguro, pero por supuesto que has visto un fantasma –se río- Ya me entere que me mataste Malfoy –le guiñó el ojo-

-Bueno Tory tu sabías que esa era la versión que se iba a divulgar con tal de que nadie supiera donde estabas –le dijo el rubio-

La castaña le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa más de ganas que de verdad, no esperaba que esto pasara, que pasaría si la pequeña Greengrass estuviera enamorada todavía de él, y él no lo estaba, bueno sabía que la quería porque fue si primer amor, pero pudo comprobar que alguien le había llegado totalmente a los talones y más, la miro detenidamente, ya no era la misma que antes, había cambiado demasiado, dejo atrás la tierna niña para convertirse en toda mujer, su cuerpo había adquirido ciertas curvas y seguía teniendo esa sonrisa encantadora que lo derretía por completo….

-Bueno, quieres que me dé una vuelta o que- la castaña se río ante la cara del rubio-

-Veo que has cambiado, ahora hablas como toda una estadounidense –el rubio frunció el ceño-

-Vamos Draco, sigo siendo la misma, por favor me llevas a la sala común es que no recuerdo bien donde está todo –le pidió Astoria-

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a caminar, mientras Astoria le contaba cómo era Estados Unidos y como haya no tenían preferencia por la pureza de la sangre, y como le había costado encajar entre tanto mestizo y traidor de la sangre….

-Así que te hiciste amiga de un impuro- le dijo Draco, fingiendo asco.

-Calla, es un buen amigo, además de que es como Granger, es muy listo y lo convencí de venir a Hogwarts –le contesto Astoria riendo.

-Genial, Granger tendrá más compañía, no Tory, esta vez has caído bajo, y tu hermana Daphne como esta –le pregunto el rubio, intentando no hablar de Hermione.

-Muy bien, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la estúpida de Pansy, que por cierto también me entere anda hecha una furia, porque no le haces caso –le guiño el ojo de nuevo-

Llegaron a la sala común, el rubio digo la contraseña y entraron, la sala estaba llena de Slytherin, al parecer el rumor de que las Greengrass no estaban muertas se había esparcido como pólvora, todos miraron a la ex pareja real de Slytherin entrar y se hizo un silencio sepulcral….

-Se les perdió algo –espeto Draco

-Cómo es posible que Greengrass esté viva, si el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el mato en venganza por tu fallida misión –contesto un chico de cuarto año, el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Eso es algo que a ninguno de ustedes les importa, ahora si me disculpan, me iré a descansar –dijo Astoria caminando entre cada estudiante hacia su dormitorio.

Al poco momento llego Theo con Pansy & Daphne, al momento en que entro la mayor de las Greengrass, paso lo mismo que con Astoria, pero nadie le tomo la importancia necesaria a Daphne ya que les importaba más saber que era lo que había pasado realmente entre la princesa y el príncipe de su sala común…

-Daph –dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

-Huron- dijo Daphne sonriendo y abrazando al rubio.

-Cállate, no me hagas lanzarte una maldición Greengrass, además de cuando acá le puedes decir esas cosas a un Malfoy –le dijo Draco correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Bueno ya basta de abrazos no creen –dijo Pansy enojada.

-Oye hace mucho que no ve a su mejor amiga, mujer tranquilízate de verdad te hará daño –le dijo Nott.

-Sí, tranquila Pansy es todo tuyo –le dijo Daph.

-Bueno entonces que amigo, no hay un abrazo para este castaño –le dijo Nott abriendo sus brazos.

-Nott acaso te has vuelto loco, ni a mi padre le doy un abrazo que te hace creer que contigo será diferente –le dijo Draco mirándolo con asco.

-Que yo soy Theo y bueno tu padre es tu padre, anda hijo mío dame un abrazo –le dijo el castaño riendo.

-Aléjate de mí Nott o te ira mal –le dijo Draco.

Al fin todo sería como antes, pero si bien Nott había remplazado el lugar de Zabinni, todo parecía normal, excepto por el hecho de que no tenía ninguna relación sentimental con Astoria y podría decirse que Pansy no contaba como una historia de amor, ya que siempre había sido puro físico, el problema sería como afrontar cada vez que le preguntaran el tema de Astoria, sin duda debía de agradecerle a dos personas que jamás se imaginó deberles un favor, que Astoria y su familia permanecían con vida….

**Flashback**

**El rubio se movía dentro de su cama de un lado a otro quedaba poco tiempo antes de iniciar las clases, sabía que el próximo año tendría que hacer algo que no se sentía capaz de realizar, miro el reloj que marcaba más de las tres de la mañana pero ya no podía seguir en la cama, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la inmensa mansión Malfoy, tenía que proteger a su princesa, no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo que a el mismo le parecía absurdo….**

**Se fue de inmediato a la lechuzeria familiar y escribió una carta al mismísimo Dumbledore pidiendo que lo necesitaba ver de urgencia, algo le decía que tal vez y el anciano no aceptaría pero no quería pensar negativamente las ideas se le estaban acabando, cansado se fue a dormir, pensando cual sería la respuesta de su director….**

**A la mañana siguiente, su lechuza le entrego una carta de Zabinni, no era lo que esperaba, pero la abrió, al comenzar a leerla y ver que le decía que lo citaba en el castillo se dio cuenta que era de Dumbledore y que la había encantado para que solo el entendiera el mensaje… Se arregló y vistió rápidamente, y le dijo a su madre que iría a casa de Zabinni a jugar quidditch, de inmediato llego al castillo…**

**Se encontró en el patio con el director y se fueron caminando hacia el bosque prohibido...**

**-Muy bien Joven Malfoy, cual es la emergencia –le cuestiono el director.**

**-Bien, no sé si deba decirle esto, pero creo que no me queda otra opción –le contesto el rubio **

**-Adelante, Draco, dime que es lo que sucede –le dijo el director mirando de reojo el bosque.**

**-Me sería más fácil decirlo si no estamos en este lugar –le contesto el rubio.**

**Dumbledore camino hacia el castillo y Draco le siguió de cerca, caminaron hasta su oficina, al parecer nadie noto la presencia de Malfoy en el lugar, lo cual era perfecto para el así no tenía que lidiar con Snape...**

**-Bien ahora si dime que necesitas –le repitió el director.**

**-Dumbledore, tengo que decirle que no es fácil para mi decir esto pero de verdad necesito ayuda y creo que usted es el único que me la puede brindar –le confeso el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-Supongo que esto tiene que ver con las señoritas Greengrass, cierto- le dijo el anciano-**

**-Exactamente, tiene que ver con Astoria, Daphne y Ashley, necesito protegerlas se me ha dado una misión y aunque sé que la puedo cumplir no quisiera que por algún motivo él se desquitara con alguna de ellas –le dijo el rubio mirando al suelo.**

**El director se acercó al cuadro del tatarabuelo de Draco y le susurro algo, el viejo del cuadro se fue y trajo consigo a un perro, Draco no sabía de qué se trataba pero de seguro era una de sus jaladas del viejo.**

**Al momento que el perro se acercaba iba dándose forma de un hombre pero no era cualquier hombre era Sirius Black, su tío.**

**-Me mandó llamar señor- le dijo Black ignorando al rubio.**

**-Así es Sirius, necesito de tu ayuda y creo que el joven Malfoy también -le dijo el anciano mirando a Draco.**

**-Creí que la ayuda seria solo suya Dumbledore- le espeto Draco.**

**-Así será Draco pero supongo que me pedirás que ocultemos a la familia Greengrass y si lo hacemos necesitamos un guardián- le explico el director.**

**-SI, pero porque Black, el delato a los padres de Potter, que le hace pensar que no hará lo mismo con ellas –le grito el rubio.**

**-No fue el Draco, él no era el guardián, no sabía dónde se ocultaban los Potter, los traiciono otra persona, y a quien pensabas nombrar guardián, a los jóvenes Crabbe y Goyle, tal vez Zabinni o la señorita Parkinson –le cuestiono el anciano.**

**-de hecho esperaba ser yo quien lo supiera –le confeso Draco.**

**-No, eso no puede ser, si tú no cumples lo que se te mando, el que no debe ser nombrado, te torturara a ti, y de algún modo te sacara la verdad, eso sería muy obvio, al final se seguirá con tus amigos y no puedes permitir que eso pase –le dijo Sirius.**

**-Y porque tiene que ser Black –le pregunto el rubio al director, ignorando por completo a su tío.**

**-Porque así no tendrá a quien preguntar –le dijo el director con cierta ironía. **

**-Y usted cree que yo pueda confiar en este –le dijo el rubio al borde de la desesperación señalando a Sirius.**

**-Draco, sé que no estamos en el mismo bando, pero entiendo tu situación y de verdad puedes confiar que no le diré a nadie –no pudo terminar de defenderse cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.**

**-Como sé que no le iras con el chisme a San Potter y a la comadreja, como demonios saber que no usaran esto en contra mía, mi vida no vale tanto, pero ellas me preocupan, estamos hablando de mi novia y sus hermanas, no sé si lo entiendas Black –le grito el rubio.**

**-Malfoy, entiende una cosa, al igual que tu Harry daría todo por cuidar a Ginny, el daría su vida, si alguna vez Voldemort trata de asesinarla, piénsalo pero de verdad no diré nada –le contesto Sirius.**

**-Está bien Dumbledore, acepto este trato pero no quiero que nadie más sepa de esto, además de que diré que Astoria murió junto con sus hermanas por mi culpa –le respondió Draco resignado.**

**Los dos mayores hicieron los encantamientos pertinentes y el rubio salió de la oficina y de Hogwarts pensando que tal vez esta sería la última vez que pisara Hogwarts pero sobre todo se fue pensando en que también sería la última vez que vería a Astoria….**

**Fin del Flashback **

Siguieron platicando sobre su vida en los Estados Unidos, los únicos que al parecer ya sabían la verdad era Theo y Pansy, pero los dos rubios se negaron a decir quién era el guardián de ese encantamiento, Daphne argumento que no se acordaba y Draco dijo que era un secreto y así se tenía que mantener, de pronto de nuevo la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció la menor de las Greengrass, Ashley, no era tan parecida a sus hermanas, era un poco más bajita que Astoria, de cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos azules, sin duda los Estados Unidos les había sentado de maravilla a las tres hermanas, cada una era bonita a su manera…

La pregunta principal de Draco era que pasaría ahora que Astoria había vuelto y él se había enamorado de Hermione, seguiría Astoria enamorado de él o habría consecuencias en esta relación…


	17. Entre dos Castañas

**Capítulo 17: Entre Dos Castañas**

El re-encuentro duro casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche, los amigos se fueron a dormir…

A la mañana del día siguiente, todos bajaron como siempre y como en los viejos tiempos, Primero bajo Pansy seguida de Daphne, que detrás venia Astoria y su hermana Ashley así como Zabinni, Nott y Crabbe y Goyle, el único que se demoró más como siempre fue Draco, cuando al fin todos estuvieron abajo, salieron de las mazmorras y se fueron al gran comedor…

Al entrar el grupo de Slytherin varios enmudecieron al ver a las hermanas Greengrass vivas, nadie podía creerlo, ni mucho menos una castaña de Gryffindor, que sintió como su corazón se deshacía al ver a su hurón a lado de la ex princesa de Slytherin…

De inmediato Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, ella lo evito, y al parecer nadie más vio que Hermione se hundía en su asiento a excepción de Lavender que junto con Parvati sospechaban sobre el gusto de Hermione hacia Malfoy….

-Vaya al parecer Astoria volverá a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde como la princesa de Slytherin y sobre todo considero que deberían ya de comprometerse, se imaginan a sus hijos, serán una belleza – dijo Lavender entusiasmada, pero a la vez con un poco de veneno entre palabras o al menos a eso le pareció a Hermione.

-No entiendo tu punto Lavender, creo que Greengrass se merece a alguien mejor que Malfoy –dijo Seamus.

-¿Alguien como Tú?- pregunto Ron irritado.

Seamus se puso colorado de inmediato –La verdad Ron es que no me dejaras mentir que las hermanas Greengrass son bonitas, además todos pensamos que terminaría con Daphne ya sabes con eso de que su nombre concuerda y que bueno son de la edad –finalizo Seamus.

Hermione miro a las 3 hermanas y aunque Seamus tenía razón ella quería seguir pensando que Malfoy realmente no la dejaría o no volvería con Astoria, miro a Daphne con su perfecto cabello lacio de un rubio envidiable, y unos hermosos ojos azules, siguió con Astoria de un cabello ondulado castaño y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y al final Ashley la pequeña Greengrass tenía un hermoso cabello negro rizado y unos ojos grises profundos a pesar de todo las 3 eran hermosas, sin duda, pero Hermione nunca le había dado importancia a eso, es más ella sentía que era bonita, bueno tal vez su cabello era un completo desastre por la mañana pero al final se aplacaba , sus ojos cafés eran bonitos, o eso decía Harry, al final solo sonrió cuando vio que el rubio la miraba atentamente y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza la invito a salir del gran comedor.

Ella se levantó y tomo sus cosas dijo que los veía en un rato y salió de inmediato se escondió y espero a que saliera el rubio….

Draco aprovecho que unos niños de primero estaban saliendo para salirse a la par de ellos, busco entre la gente a Hermione y se paró enfrente de una estatua dando la espalda hacia ella….

-Sabes a veces las estatuas se sienten incomodas si les das la espalda – le dijeron al oído.

-Sabe señorita creo que usted olvida que las estatuas no tienen vida –le contesto Draco.

-Uno nunca sabe – se río Hermione.

Salió de su escondite rumbo a su sala de encuentro, mientras el rubio la seguía a una distancia prudente y que no se viera sospechosa, llegaron a la sala de menesteres, entraron en la sala, y había una pequeña sala con una chimenea prendida no hacia frio pero lo hacía lucir más romántico tal y como lo había pensado. El rubio cerró la puerta tras él y ella lo miro y lo abrazo, fue tanto el abrazo que el rubio tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no caerse.

-Princesa, que te sucede –le pregunto Draco inhalando el dulce olor de su perfume.

-Es que, nada, no me pasa nada –le dijo Hermione acomodándose entre su pecho.

-No sabes mentir Granger –le dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-No tiene importancia –dijo Hermione tratando de evitar el hecho de que le dijera que estaba celosa y él se burlara.

-Es por Astoria –le dijo el rubio apartándola.

-Celosa yo –se río- Te equivocas me preocupan los exámenes y unos cuantos ensayos que no he terminado ni nada de eso, no tendría por qué estar celosa Malfoy –le dijo Hermione.

-Granger, a mí no me engañas eres una sabelotodo sí, pero no te pones así nada más por eso, algo más te preocupa así que mejor ya dime, agotas mi paciencia Hermione –le dijo el rubio riéndose entre dientes.

-Te puedo decir lo que se rumora dentro del castillo pero la verdad lo creo imposible –le contesto Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que se dice, asistente de Lavender? –Draco rio y la castaña le soltó un golpe

-Al parecer la princesa de Slytherin tomara su lugar en su reinado y muy pronto se comprometerán, pero la verdad espero que Astoria no cometa ese error, se merece a alguien mejor –dijo Hermione entre risas.

El rubio la fulmino con la mirada –Pues lamento decirle señorita Granger que la joven Astoria y yo no tenemos las ganas ni el cariño para comprometernos, además de que usted no debe mencionar esto a nadie pero me encuentro enamorado, pero al parecer la dama de la que me enamore, cree que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para nadie, el problema señorita, es que ella aun no me conoce –le guiño el ojo y sonrió de manera seductora, mientras veía como Hermione se enrojecía.

El rubio la miro y la tomo entre sus brazos, le abrazo de la cintura y la acerco a él, acomodo un rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja y beso su nariz, ella solo cerro los ojos, el comenzó a besar su frente, su nariz sus mejillas, para terminar en su boca, la beso de la manera más dulce, pero también provocativa, ella se dejó llevar por el momento.

Astoria había visto desde que entro al gran comedor a su amiga devoradora de libros al igual que la vio como miraba al rubio con tristeza, después de varios minutos de estar sentados enfrente de ella, pudo ver como el rubio la miraba y le hacia una ligera invitación a salir del gran comedor, a ella le sorprendió pero pensó que se equivocaba, cuando entre el movimiento de unos chicos de primero desapareció Draco, miro hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor y tampoco estaba Hermione.

Los Slytherin terminaron su desayuno y se dirigían hacia sus clases cada quien por su lado Ashley se fue con sus amigas, Astoria cambio su rumbo a la izquierda, y Daphne, Pansy y todos los chicos caminaron hacia la derecha.

Hermione y Draco salieron de la sala, no sin antes besarse y prometerse verse aquí a las nueve de la noche, los dos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Hermione a la derecha y Draco a la izquierda…

Tanto era su distracción de Draco, lo cual era demasiado raro en él, que no se dio cuenta de la chica que venía enfrente, cuando cayeron al suelo, Draco se enfureció tanto…

-Porque no demonios te fijas mocosa –le espeto el rubio, levantándose.

-Porque no te fijas tu Malfoy, además desde cuando me llamas mocosa, eres un maldito igualado –le grito Astoria desde el suelo furiosa.

-Astoria no te vi, además de que no soy un igualado y desde cuando me gritas, –le tendió la mano y la levanto de mala manera.

-Pues deja de estar en las nubes Malfoy –le espeto Astoria.

-No estoy en las nubes tú fuiste la que se me atravesó en el camino que más quieres que me disculpe, pues no creo que eso suceda, tú tuviste la culpa -le contesto Draco.

-Sí, lo harás por respeto, además de que así no se le trata a una dama, lo sabes, verdad, pero bueno dime dónde estabas –le dijo Astoria.

-Esos asuntos no te incumben Greengrass, y desde cuando te interesa mi educación –le dijo el rubio.

-Claro que sí, acaso estas saliendo con alguien más y no es que me interese ¿Pero que dirán del hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy? , lo más seguro es que es un maldito grosero, patán, cero caballeroso –le pregunto Astoria.

El rubio se rio –Celosa Greengrass y sabes que nadie puede decir eso de mi pero está bien ya discúlpeme señorita –le dijo Draco.

-¿De quién? ¿De ti? , no seas ridículo Malfoy, no será tan fácil y lo sabes –le contesto Astoria riéndose.

-Entonces cual es el problema de que salga con alguien más, de todos modos lo harás siempre lo haces –le dijo Draco-

Astoria lo miro y agacho la mirada, el rubio la miro y al parecer lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad….

Astoria aun lo quería…..


	18. Mi Luna

**Capítulo 18: Mi Luna **

Theodore Nott no era con exactitud un chico sociable, al contrario era un chico respetado no por nada su padre era Mortifago, pero aunque él ahora estaba preso en Azkabán no significaba que se le respetara, siempre había sido así, nunca le había gustado pertenecer al grupo de Malfoy al contrario, a él le molestaba que su padre fuera un seguidor más de alguien que para su gusto no tenía sus ideas claras, no es que no apoyara la pureza de la sangre al fin de cuentas era parte de su educación lo raro era que el no aceptaba matar a todos ellos, le molestaba demasiado..

Jamás entendió ni supo lo que era el amor, su madre había muerto cuando era un niño, su padre nunca estaba y él se había criado con los elfos que trabajaban en su casa, pero aunque su padre nunca se había preocupado por él siempre le mostro la pureza de la sangre y la importancia que tenía, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo al ver cuántas personas se enamoraban de alguien que no era puro… Su padre y el padre de Jasmine Moore una chica de una buena posición económica y obviamente sangre pura habían acordado que sus hijos se casarían al terminar cada uno la escuela, pero ni Jasmine ni Theo se soportaban él era músico le gustaba la música muggle y ella era una perfecta princesa, bien podría ser la novia perfecta de Draco…

Aunque su pasado era oscuro se dio cuenta que tenía una razón por la cual cambiar estaba seguro que si su padre se enterara de su amor por Luna Lovegood lo único que le diría es porque ella y no Jasmine, la rubia era de sangre pura, estaba loca pero al no le importaba, el así la quería era esa la esencia de la rubia la que lo hacía delirar por las noches, era ella la que inspiraba ciertas canciones y sobre todo era ella quien lo hacia sonreír, lo cual él consideraba estúpido nunca había sonreído por una chica y jamás se imaginó que sería por Lovegood…..

Nott se encontraba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, contemplando el lago y con su pequeña guitarra en mano, tocaba una melodía, no la había oído los sonidos pero la letra comenzó a surgir….

_Cuando no existan las palabras solo abrázame, cuando no existan las miradas solo siénteme y cuando sientas que el dolor no te deje estar de pie ahí estaré, cuando quieras escapar ahí estaré seré la luz en tu camino y te cuidare, no tengas miedo de volar nunca te voy a fallar, aquí estaré ahí estaré…._

_Aunque tenga que esperar más de mil años aquí estaré, aunque borren mi memoria siempre te recordare cuando no existan las palabras tan solo abrázame, pues de amor está lleno el corazón…_

_Cuando respirar tu aire seré, si quieres gritar tu silencio seré, camina corre anda ya no tengas miedo de caer aquí estaré ahí estaré…._

_Cuando no existan las palabras solo abrázame_

Nott no se había dado cuenta que alguien lo observaba, su ahora mejor amigo, Malfoy estaba sumergido en la obscuridad asombrado por el talento del castaño, salió de su escondite…

-No sabía que tocaras Theodore, eres bueno –le dijo el rubio.

-Theo dime T-H-E-O, y gracias –le dijo el castaño deletreándole su nombre.

El rubio rodo los ojos –Bueno puedo saber quién es la musa –el rubio se rio la respuesta era obvia.

-Sí, puedes pero es secreto, Mi Luna –Le dijo el castaño.


	19. Un Slytherin sangre sucia

La profesora Mcgonagall llevaba a 4 alumnos a sus espaldas hacia el gran comedor, ella los miraba de reojo, aunque no apartaba la vista del frente.

-Bien jóvenes, una cosa más antes de entrar al gran comedor, existen 4 casas, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor, el sombrero seleccionador, como su nombre lo dice, les indicara cuál es su casa, con sus acciones les restaran o aumentaran puntos a su casa- les dijo mientras los acomodaba por edades en la entrada del gran salón

La llegada de esos 4 jóvenes causo furor y no era para esperarse, los dos chicos gemelos eran rubios de ojos azules y altos, las dos chicas, una era más alta que la otra y tenía el cabello negro con ondas y la otra de color rubio y las dos tenían un intenso color verde, muy bonitas.

Hermione no les presto la mínima atención, ella y Draco se daban discretas miradas, mientras los demás incluida su mejor amiga Ginny hablaban sobre ellos….

-Herms –la sacudió Ginny-

-Que pasa Gin- le dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de concentrarse.

-Qué opinas de esos gemelos- le pregunto Ginny señalando a los dos rubios que caminaban hacia donde estaba el director.

Hermione los miro, y solo alzo sus hombros- No se Ginny, no me parecen guapos, más bien son raros –le dijo Hermione mirando su desayuno.

-Bueno pues al parecer Draco no opina lo mismo de esas chicas- le dijo Ginny al oído.

Hermione vio como Theo y Draco hablaban entre si mirando a una de las chicas, sintió como todo comenzaba a hervir dentro de ella quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese rubio suyo….

Los 4 chicos se detuvieron delante de un pequeño banco y miraron con incredulidad el sombrero viejo y desgastado que estaba posicionado encima del banco…

El director Dumbledore se levantó de su lugar…

-Buenos días jóvenes espero estén disfrutando de su desayuno, unas noticias antes de comenzar las clases, como vieron, han llegado cuatro jóvenes de intercambio desde Estados Unidos, la profesora Mcgonagall los irá nombrando y les colocara el sombrero seleccionador, y este les indicara su casa- el director tomo asiento.

Mientras Mcgonagall, tomaba un pergamino….

-James Grey - el chico avanzo con paso decidido y se sentó en el banco.

-Ravenclaw!- Grito el sombrero inmediatamente.

James tomo su lugar con los Ravenclaw, justo al lado de Luna.

-Jase Grey - el gemelo avanzo con paso decidido igual que su hermano, la maestra tomo el sombrero y lo coloco sobre su perfecto cabello rubio.

-Tienes la inteligencia de Ravenclaw, pero tienes la nobleza de un Hufflepuff, aunque la valentía de un Gryffindor, pero realmente predomina más tu astucia serías un perfecto SLYTHERIN –grito el nombre de la casa el sombrero seleccionador-

Jace bajo del estrado y camino hacia la mesa de los Slytherin buscando a cierta castaña que hacia lo imposible para que no la viera, pero aunque trato de esconderse su hermana pequeña la delato, alzando la mano hacia él, de inmediato el rubio ubico a la menor de las Greengrass y tomo asiento a lado de Daphne.

-Jasmine Moore- dijo Mcgonagall-

La chica de cabello negro avanzo directamente hacia el estrado tomo asiento y la profesora le coloco el sombrero seleccionador.

Theo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que ella no estuviera en su casa, no quería tenerla cerca ni cinco metros.

-Slytherin- grito el sombrero seleccionador.

Theo suspiro, y Draco le dio una palmada en su hombro, Jasmine tomo asiento a lado de ellos y sonrió coquetamente hacia Theo.

-Megara Moore- dijo Mcgonagall-

La chica de cabello rubio avanzo tímidamente y se sentó.

-Hufflepuff- grito el sombrero seleccionador.

Ella se levantó y literalmente corrió hacia su nueva mesa….

-No puedo creerlo, mi hermana en Hufflepuff, y mi primo en Ravenclaw, esto no puede ser posible –dijo Jasmine-

-Jass, no veo nada de malo que James & Meg no estén con nosotros- le dijo Jace tranquilamente.

-Si tiene algo de malo, tu no lo entiendes por bueno tu sabes –le dijo Jasmine.

-Jass, no entiendo que afán tienes con eso de la pureza de la sangre-dijo Jace-

-Que no permitiríamos que un sangre sucia estuviera en nuestra casa –dijo Draco Malfoy.

-Vaya tú debes ser Malfoy, tanto Astoria como Jasmine hablan mucho de ti –dijo Jace.

-Vaya, es curioso ya que no tengo el placer de conocer a tu prima Grey –le dijo Draco mirando de reojo a la pelinegra.

-Jasmine Moore- se apresuró la chica-

-Moore- dijo Draco- Tus padres y los míos son amigos cierto, así que provienes de una buena familia –le dijo el rubio, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-Yo soy Jace Grey, su primo –le dijo el rubio-

-Grey, no me suena tu apellido, pero si eres familiar de Moore supongo que eres sangre pura- dijo Draco.

-No, realmente no es así, el papá de Jace es squib y se casó con una muggle así que prácticamente es un…. –dijo Astoria-

-SANGRE SUCIA- grito Draco, todo el comedor lo volteo a ver pero con una simple mirada todos continuaron en sus asuntos.

-Sí, así es- confirmo Astoria.


	20. Amistades por Conveniencia

La Inteligencia & la Perfección

**Hola! Matenme lo se! Perdonen pero tenía un problema emocional que si hubiera decidido escribir Draco hubiera matado a Hermione xDD espero les guste! :3 **

**TUVE UN ERROR DE IDEAS PUSE A JAMES EN RAVENCLAW, CUANDO DEBÍ PONERLO EN GRYFFINDOR, ASÍ QUE LO ACABO DE MODIFICAR... (Es necesario para el Dramione xDD) **

**Gracias por seguir conmigo & seguir leyendo... Ustedes me motivan a seguir :3 **

**Capítulo 20: Amistades por Conveniencia**

Al momento de que James se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, justamente de lado de la bella Hermione, el comenzó a presentarse con el trío de oro y Ginny.

-Me llamo James Grey, y vengo de Estados Unidos- extendió su mano hacía Hermione.

-Hermione Granger, un placer tenerte aquí –le sonrió la castaña correspondiendo el apretón.

- Yo soy Harry Potter – sonrió Harry

-Yo soy Ron Weasley y ella es mi hermana Ginny –dijo Ron, mientras Ginny le sonreía

Ginny toco el hombro de Hermione para atraer su atención

-Vaya tenemos a uno de los hermanos Grey aquí seremos la envidia de todas las casas- dijo Ginny susurrando y riéndose-

-Ginny!, Como dices eso, además no de todas, Slytherin tiene a Jace –dijo Hermione mirándola-

-Si pero al Huron no le agrada la idea de que James este aquí mira cómo lo ve –le señalo Ginny con la cabeza la mesa del Slytherin.

Hermione vio a Draco fulminando con la mirada a James, y no era para menos si James se comía literalmente a Hermione con la mirada, ella trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar la conversación que tenían Harry, Ron y James.

-Vaya es realmente curioso, como aquí tienen casas y todo eso –les dijo James.

-En tu país no hay esto- pregunto Ron.

-No realmente, es algo así como un internado pero tú decides con quien juntarte y además que en el lugar predomina el dinero y la posición que tienen tus padres en el mundo mágico –respondió James

-Vaya no cambia mucho, te darás cuenta que a veces aquí mueve Malfoy pero últimamente no es así –le dijo Harry.

-Malfoy, ¿Draco Malfoy?, vaya cuando será el día en que deje de escuchar su nombre, he pasado un año y todas las vacaciones escuchando sobre él y comienzo a creer que lo odiare –dijo James riéndose-

-¿Así porque? –pregunto Hermione.

-Pues, todo comienza cuando Astoria Greengrass llega al Colegio, ella nos contó lo que había pasado y él era su novio y todas esas cosas, súmale que mi prima Jasmine tiene fijación con la sangre entonces ella es su prototipo de chico, además de que está a punto de ser comprometida con su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott, así que tanto Tory como ella hablaban todo el día de él, era realmente molesto y llego aquí y también, me volveré loco –dijo James.

-Espera vamos por partes- dijo Ron.

-Explica la fijación de tu prima por la sangre- dijo Ginny.

-Pues, mi prima es de sangre pura, entonces ha crecido con la idea de que esa es la mejor sangre, además de que su padre estuvo un tiempo aquí en Londres entonces conoció al Señor Tenebroso, creo que estuvo dentro de sus filas –dijo James-

El trio de oro se miró unos con otros

-Y qué pasa con Nott –dijo Hermione.

-Con Nott, es simple, ella siendo sangre pura, hija de mortifagos, el sangre pura hijo de mortifagos pues –se quedó en silencio James.

-Matrimonio por conveniencia- termino Hermione.

James solo asintió

-Y tú con quien te comprometerás- le dijo Ginny.

-¿Yo?, en realidad yo soy de sangre impura, pero mi padre nos ha traído aquí a Londres a conseguir una esposa de sangre pura y creo que la encontré –dijo James mirando a Hermione.

-Espera, tú crees que yo soy de sangre pura –se río- Claro que no, soy igual que tú, pensé que lo sabrías –dijo Hermione.

-No, no lo sabía –dijo James sorprendido.

-Bueno así es- dijo Hermione- Y bueno tenemos que ir a clases, si no Charlie nos matara si seguimos llegando tarde a su clase.

-Bienvenido a la dictadura de Granger- dijo Ron riéndose y todos lo hicieron.

-Muy gracioso Ronald- dijo Hermione riéndose-

Caminaron hacia la puerta y encontrar al grupo de Slytherin que lideraba Malfoy.

-¡James! –Grito Jace-

-No es necesario gritar Jace, estoy cerca de ti –dijo James.

-Bueno, como sea, solo para recordarte que no se te olvide lo que nuestro padre nos ha encomendado –dijo Jace.

-No lo he olvidado Jace, gracias –dijo James-

-Pues no se ve, parece que no entendiste que nada de juntarse con impuros, ni con traidores de la sangre –dijo Jace señalando a al cuarteto.

-Lo sé, solo están siendo amables y veo que tú te has rodeado de buenas amistades no, Hola Astoria, Daphne, Ashley –dijo James, saludando a las Greengrass.

-Sí, así es, tu hermano ha decido ser listo y no juntarse con las personas equivocadas si sabes lo que te conviene cambiaras de grupo- dijo Draco.

-TU debe ser Malfoy, vaya pues muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento pero sabes por lo que nos explicaron, ninguna casa se mezcla, no entiendo que haría yo siendo un Gryffindor con unos Slytherin – le dijo James.

-Realmente estas cometiendo un error- dijo Draco.

-Vaya pensé que odiabas a los sangre sucia –dijo James

Hermione suspiro.

-Sí, los odio pero sabes esto se llama Amistades por conveniencia a algunos nos conviene estar con algunas personas – le dijo Draco.

-Tenemos que ir a clase, no podemos estar aquí no me hagan reportarlos.-dijo Hermione-

-Vaya Granger, tan temprano y molestando- dijo Malfoy-

-Muévete Malfoy es hora de que vayas a tu clase, no quiero reportarte –dijo Hermione-

-Si tu reportas a Draco yo reportare a tus amigos, no se te olvide que al igual que tu soy prefecto –le dijo Theo.

-No se me olvida Nott pero no te veo haciendo tu trabajo –le dijo Hermione

Draco comenzó a caminar, y todo el grupo de Slytherin lo siguió, mientras los Gryffindor se quedaron mirándolos como se iban.

-Seguirán contemplando el bello caminar de los Slytherin o nos moveremos de aquí –dijo Hermione.

Y todos comenzaron a caminar, rumbo a la clase de DCAO.

4


	21. Mia o de Nadie

**Capítulo 21: Mía o de nadie**

Al entrar a la salón de clases, de nuevo tarde, Charlie los miro enojados, ya que odiaba que su hermano e incluidos sus amigos que también consideraba parte de su familia llegaran tarde.

-Saben que llegan tarde verdad –les dijo Charlie

-Lo siento, se nos hizo un poco tarde, no era nuestra intención –dijo Hermione

-Fue realmente mi culpa, yo los retrase un poco –dijo James

-Espero sea la última vez pero para que así sea tienen 10 puntos menos Gryffindor, y señor Grey sería tan amable de ubicarse con la señorita Moore –dijo Charlie

James asintió y se fue a sentar a su respectivo lugar.

-Muy bien, la clase de hoy es sencilla, abordaremos un poco más el tema de las maldiciones imperdonables, sé que todos las conocen e incluso algunos saben manejarlas, pero quiero que me hagan un ensayo con su compañero acerca de estas maldiciones –dijo Charlie- Así que adelante comiencen.

El trio de oro camino hacia sus respectivos lugares, Hermione tenía el alma en un hilo no sabía cómo estaba Draco, si estaba enojado o algo así lo más seguro es que así fuera pero no entendía por qué solo había sido amable con James...

-Bien Malfoy que tienes para decir sobre las maldiciones –dijo Hermione desenrollando un pergamino.

-Nada que te deba importar Granger, te parece si mejor cada uno hacemos algo diferente- dijo Draco, mirando al frente.

-No, Charlie dijo que tenía que ser uno por los dos –dijo Hermione.

-Entonces haz lo tu sola, no pienso trabajar contigo –dijo Draco.

-Puedo saber el motivo de enojo –dijo Hermione suspirando.

-No estoy enojado Jean solo me molesta que ese maldito impuro este cerca de ti –le dijo Draco.

-¿Te refieres a James?, espera estas –no termino de decir la oración al ver la mirada de Draco.

-¡Celoso!-susurro- NO SEAS INGENUA GRANGER –grito Draco

Toda la clase los miro, y Charlie dejo a Zabinni y a Lavender.

-Sucede algo Malfoy- dijo Charlie-

-Nada- dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

La clase avanzó con normalidad y tal y como había dicho Draco, el no hizo nada & al final Hermione entrego el pergamino, diciéndole a Charlie que los dos habían tenido una lluvia de ideas…

Salieron del aula cada quien a su siguiente clase, mientras que Draco tomaba desprevenido a Nott...

-Theo! –dijo Draco.

-Dime Hermano que pasa –le dijo Theo-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, y es urgente –le dijo Malfoy.

-Vaya que es, ¡dime! –le dijo Nott.

-Necesito que le lleves este recado a Granger, sin que nadie sepa nada –le dijo Draco.

-Enseguida mi señor –hizo una reverencia- Bueno para donde se fue la bella damisela –dijo Nott-

Draco rodo los ojos- Nott es necesario que lo hagas es muy urgente, QUE ESPERAS PARA MOVERTE –le dijo Malfoy casi gritando.

-Por eso sigues soltero, tranquilo hermano, ya voy –le dijo Nott.

Nott saliendo corriendo al ver una cabellera castaña y la alcanzo inmediatamente.

-Granger! –dijo Nott.

Hermione volteó

-Dime- dijo Herms

-Te mandaron esto – le extendió el pedazo de papel

-De parte de quien- pregunto Hermione

-Solo puedo decirte que es de tu Romeo –le dijo Nott alejándose de ella.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola abrió el pequeño pergamino y comenzó a leer lo que decía:

Jean:

Te espero dentro de 30 minutos en la sala de menesteres, necesitamos resolver el asunto de Grey….

D.M.

Hermione miro la hermosa caligrafía escrita con tinta verde y sobre todo como había sido tan breve, tenía veinte minutos para volverse loca, no sabía que era lo que pasaría pero de algo estaba seguro, a Draco Malfoy le incomodaba la presencia de James Grey….

Media hora después salió a escondidas de su clase, corriendo hacía la sala de menesteres, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que la puerta la estaba esperando, la abrió y se encontró con el rubio sentando frente a un piano tocando una hermosa melodía, Hermione sonrió al escucharla….

-Pensé que no vendrías princesa- dijo Draco.

-No pensé que quisieras verme –dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-Bueno, realmente no quería verte –dijo Draco finalizando la melodía

Hermione se detuvo.

-A que te refieres con que no me quieres ver –dijo Hermione dolida.

-A que no te quiero ver, cerca de Grey, me molesta la idea de que te mire o te toque, e incluso me molesta que respire el mismo aire que tu –le dijo Draco.

-Esta celoso joven Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

-Celoso, ¿yo?, de ese imbécil, no es así –dijo Draco.

-Mírame Malfoy y dime que no estas celoso –le dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-Te estoy mirando, y no lo estoy- le dijo Draco acortando la distancia.

-No te creo- dijo Hermione.

Draco no respondió prefirió tomarla por la cintura y la acerco más a él, separo su cabello de su cara, y la tomo de la barbilla, la alzo hasta su altura y la beso… Cada momento que había durado el beso Hermione sentía que se deshacía en sus manos….

Draco la soltó y coloco su frente contra la de ella.

-Solo te aviso que si no eres mía no serás de nadie- le dijo Draco suspirando.

La tomo del cuello y la volvió a besar….


	22. Ojos Azules

**Capitulo 22: Ojos Azules**

Luna Lovegood caminaba por el pasillo de Hogwarts cantando una canción, las personas que habían alrededor la tomaban como loca, pero nunca le había importado lo que los demás opinaran ella era feliz de alguna manera….

Un castaño veía el caminar de la rubia desde lejos, quería hablar pero que le podía decir, ella era perfecta, la amabilidad en persona, si los demás se dieran la oportunidad de conocerla verían a una chica perfecta de pies a cabeza, pero en cambio el, bueno él era un simple Mortifago mas bien el hijo de un maldito despiadado que siempre le había enseñado que las artes oscuras eran lo más importante en este jodido mundo….

Eran tan diferentes sin duda, pero el sentía que podía cambiar su manera de ser por ella, daría todo lo que tenía por ella, de ser necesario cambiaría sus ideales por ella…. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando la rubia desapareció de la nada…

-Sabes no es bueno espiar a la gente mientras camina –le dijeron a sus espaldas-

De inmediato reconoció la voz y el aroma de esa persona, quiso voltear pero se lo impidieron.

-No espiaba a nadie solamente veía el caminar de una rubia hermosa –le dijo Nott sonriendo.

-¿Así? –Suspiro Luna- ¿A quién?

-No es bueno ser curiosa señorita, eso no es bueno –le dijo Nott.

-Eso es una gran mentira, además no le veo el nado malo –se defendió la rubia.

-Luna, era una broma, bueno yo estaba pues –no pudo terminar la frase se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Tú, estabas…. ¿Qué? –le pregunto Luna.

-Bueno estaba viendo cómo –se miró las manos, como buscando la respuesta- Caminabas –suspiro-

Luna lo miro no muy convencida- Sinceramente no te creo, no será más bien que querías jugarme una broma –le dijo la rubia, mirándolo con la cabeza de lado.

-Luna, porque haría eso –Nott la miro con curiosidad, no era necesario que le dijera la respuesta, era más que obvio él era un Slytherin hijo de un Mortifago, no era un chico de fiar, a veces el mismo creía que ni él podía confiar en sí mismo-

-Porque tienes muchos Gusanos aquavirus en tu hombro, y sinceramente ellos suelen hacer que la gente hagan cosas malas a las demás personas, por eso lo decía – Luna miraba con asombro el hombro de Theo-

-Vaya, ¿eso es algo malo Luna?, porque yo no quiero hacerte daño nunca lo haría, como me los quito de encima –dijo Theo aliviado, mirando su hombro para comprobar que no había nada, pero no quería romperle sus ilusiones a Luna, diciéndole que no había nada en su hombro.

-Ponte este collar de rábanos, te ayudara a quitártelos- se quitó, el collar que colgaba sobre su cuello y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Pero Luna como podría ponérmelo si es tuyo- le dijo Nott mirando el collar de rábanos que la rubia le ofrecía.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo otro, además este te lo iba a obsequiar, pero pues viendo las circunstancias, decidí dártelo de una vez – la rubia sonrió tomando la mano derecha de Theo y poniendo el collar en ella.

-Vaya Luna no sé qué decir, pero muchas gracias- el castaño le sonrió alzando su mano izquierda desacomodando su cabello.

-De nada, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi dormitorio –le sonrió, caminando alegremente por el pasillo con el corazón a mil por hora.

Theodore la vio alejarse, después dirigió su mirada al collar, de inmediato se lo puso, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del que se había ido Luna, nunca se percató que alguien los miraba, deseando matar a esa rubia entrometida, sin duda Jasmine estaba a punto de cometer una serie de atrocidades


	23. Cambiando sentimientos

**Capítulo 23: Imposibilidades **

Jasmine, caminaba con paso decidido por los pasillos con dirección a la mazmorras, decir que estaba enojada era poco, si bien la maldición asesina estaba prohibida ella hubiera querido matar directamente a esa rubia que le estaba robando la atención de Nott.

Entro a la sala común y miro a Astoria sentada haciendo deberes, como siempre, se acercó a ella y de un manotazo en la mesa atrajo su atención.

-Qué demonios- dijo Astoria asustada

-Necesitamos hablar- le dijo Jasmine mirando a su alrededor.

-Es necesario, tengo demasiada tarea no puedes esperar –le dijo Astoria limpiando su pergamino de la tinta que el golpe había derramado.

-¡NO!- le grito Jasmine, atrayendo la atención de toda la sala común.

-Vale, vale ya cálmate, vamos salgamos de aquí y me cuentas – dijo Astoria tomando a la pelinegra del brazo y sacándola de la sala común.

-No, vas a creer lo que acabo de ver –dijo Jass.

-Que, es eso tan grave y preocupante –le dijo la castaña rodando los ojos, mientras por su mente pasaba la idea que de seguro había visto a una chica con un horrible corte de nuevo.

-Theo está saliendo con la Lunática –le susurro Moore al oído, mientras caminaban con dirección al lago.

La castaña se río tanto que Jasmine la lanzo una mirada asesina –Vamos no seas tonta Jass, el no caería tan bajo – le dijo Astoria

-Tory, no estoy jugando es enserio de verdad que sí, ella le regalo un extraño collar, para una de sus criaturas raras –suspiro Jasmine, recordando la escena entre Theo y Luna.

-Bueno, no creo que Theo se lo tome muy enserio, además tú no has hecho el propósito de acercarte a él, recuerda tu misión Jasmine, no podemos fallar –le recordó Astoria.

-Lo se Astoria, ¿tú crees que no lo he intentado?, es que Theodore no se deja, cada vez que lo intento él me manda por un tubo y sabes a veces creo que no lo lograre, además yo tampoco veo el avance de nadie, esto no es nada más asunto mío verdad –le dijo Jasmine, mirándola de frente con los brazos cruzados.

Astoria rodo los ojos –No, pero pronto lo haremos, no te desesperes, además, él dijo que no tenía que ser luego, sabes estas cosas toman su tiempo, has estado presionando las cosas, tranquilízate –suspiro, mirando a la pelinegra.

-Lo se Tory, pero me aterroriza la idea de bueno tu sabes –le dijo Jasmine mirando alrededor esperando que nadie la escuchara.

-¡Calla!, o quieres que nos descubran, además hoy tenemos reunión, más te vale estar presente y trae a la odiosa de tu hermana –le dijo Astoria.

-bien la traeré pero que ganaremos, la escuchaste la última vez, ella no hará nada contra – no pudo terminar la oración cuando Astoria le tapó la boca.

-Acaso no escuchaste, es la última vez que te lo dijo si sigues sin medir tus palabras harás que nos descubran, sabes lo que pasara cierto, por Merlín Jasmine piensa una vez en tu vida y mira hablando de cosas imposibles, allá esta Nott, así que muévete y habla con el –le dijo Astoria al borde de la desesperación, empujándola cada vez más mientras hablaba.

Mientras Astoria caminaba rumbo al castillo, Jasmine se acercaba cada vez más a Theo que miraba con cierta ilusión el collar que Luna le había dado, la escena le parecía conmovedora, pero le causo repulsión el ver como miraba el collar.

-Hola Theo, me puedo sentar –le dijo Jasmine, acomodando su cabello.

-Hola, am supongo –le dijo Theo, pensando porque le pasaba eso a él, justo cuando el día iba mejorando.

-No es mi intención incomodarte Theo, sabes tampoco estoy a gusto con esto, pero quiero ser tu amiga, por favor dame esa oportunidad- le dijo Jasmine mirando el lago.

-A gusto, Jasmine, sabes que eso es mentira no me digas que no quieres esto cuando realmente, sabes que no es cierto, estoy cansado de tener que fingir que me agradas cuando realmente no es así – le dijo Nott agarrándose el cabello de manera desesperante.

-Mira Nott, tú crees que esto es fácil para mí, por favor, no entiendo que haces en Slytherin eres un autentico, un auténtico –miro hacia todos lados buscando la palabra, cuando al fin la encontró se levantó y se puso delante de el- un auténtico ¡Cabron!

No pudo escuchar lo que Theo le tenía como respuesta ya que Jasmine Moore caminaba con la cabeza en alto, con el orgullo hasta las nubes, pero con el corazón roto, aunque tenía una misión que cumplir y le habían exigido que no involucrara los sentimientos, ahora si quería asegurarse de ver llorar a Nott, no le importaba que no cumpliera su misión pero sin duda su mejor manera de cumplir era haciendo la vida de cuadritos a cierta Lunática.


	24. Peverell

**Capítulo 24: Peverell**

James Grey caminaba jugando con su varita entre sus dedos, aunque por fuera parecía tranquilo y sereno, si tenías la dicha de conocerlo realmente bien podrías darte cuenta que estaba hecho una furia y tenía los nervios más altos que la torre de astronomía, buscaba a cierta castaña que desde hace un buen rato estaba desaparecida..

Salió del castillo y justamente la encontró sentada en una banca donde había un árbol y daba perfectamente una sombra, tenía un libro en sus pies y sonreía mientras leía, James la miro fijamente, era hermosa de pies a cabeza, su cabello podría ser un desastre pero eso lo hacía más atractiva, sus hermosos ojos chocolates eran atrayentes, pero lo que más le gustaba era que ella no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era, se acercó un poco más ella, esperando sorprenderla pero la reacción fue completamente diferente.

-Sera mejor que me digas si tengo algo en mi cabello James –la castaña rio y el rubio se sobresaltó-

-Herms, no... No tienes nada –el rubio miro hacia el árbol, esperando que él le mandara las palabras correctas-

-Vamos, siéntate que no muerdo –la castaña le señalo la banca y se hizo a un lado esperando que él se sentara-

-¿Que lees?- dijo James mirando con curiosidad el libro que sostenía Hermione-

-Es una leyenda, la he leído más de 50 veces pero sabes me sigue pareciendo fascinante- le contesto-

-Así y de que trata – le dijo James asomando un poco su cabeza esperando ver algo-

-Es la leyenda de los hermanos Peverell, ¿La has escuchado?- dijo Hermione

James medito por un momento, claro que la había escuchado, más de una vez es más podría decirse que creció con ella, pero él estaba seguro que eran más que puras mentiras, o eso quería creer.

-Sí, mi madre no las contaba a mi hermano y a mí de pequeños –dijo James sonriendo- Pero sinceramente creo que son puras mentiras, aunque la historia es genial –dijo mirando sus pies-

-Sí, coincido contigo yo también creía que no era cierta pero realmente me equivoque –dijo Hermione suspirando odiaba admitir que alguna vez se había equivocado

-¿Así?, porque lo dices, realmente crees que exista esa capa y la piedra y la varita y todas esas mentiras –le sonrió James pensando que era una broma.

Hermione lo miro- No, lo dijo porque es verdad, he visto la capa y la varita, pude tocarlas, la piedra no pero al menos las otras dos cosas si –dijo Hermione mirando el libro.

-Así que tuviste la oportunidad, y quien era el dueño de ambas cosas- dijo James en un tono realmente sorprendido, a Hermione le pareció que de repente parecía demasiado interesado.

Hermione no pudo hablar cuando miro a ciertos ojos grises mirándolos desde lejos, contuvo la respiración, sabía que estaba enojado pero no podía entender por qué su mirada no iba dirigida hacia ella sino a James, miro como se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos, observo su elegante caminar, la manera en que ponía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hacían suspirar a cualquiera.

-Grey- dijo arrastrando las palabras como era de costumbre, y con ese tono de voz que podía helar a cualquiera.

-Malfoy- dijo James en un tono que a Hermione le pareció burlón-

Y por la mirada de Draco al parecer no fue la única que lo noto.

-¿Sabes?, no deberías de acercarte a las sangres sucias –le dijo Draco mirando con desdén a Hermione-

-¿Por qué no, Malfoy?-

-Porque, es repugnante estar cerca de ella, acaso no te da asco.

Hermione suspiro

-No lo entiendo Malfoy, no sé porque lo digas pero ella es hermosa, inteligente, y creo que el hecho de que sea hija de padres muggles, no quiera decir que sea repugnante –dijo James levantándose del lugar y mirando a Hermione.

-Vaya, que es lo que tienes sangre sucia, que hace que cualquier idiota –incluido yo, pensó Malfoy- este a tus pies- le dijo a Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió, pero no le contesto, aún estaba descifrando las palabras de James.

-Malfoy porque mejor no te vas, con tu ejército de Slytherin y nos dejas en paz- le dijo James tratando de sonar educado.

Draco, le dedico una de sus miradas favoritas, era aquella mirada que si podrías decir el maleficio asesino con los ojos, el sería feliz.

Hermione le miro irse, pero estaba segura que aquello le costaría caro, él le había advertido que no la quería cerca de James, pero ella lo había ignorado por completo…


	25. No soy una Lechuza

**Capítulo 25: No soy una Lechuza**

Astoria caminaba con paso decidido hacia la sala común, lo que había dicho Jasmine la había dejado con duda, era cierto nadie estaba cumpliendo con la misión, ella se había dedicado de nuevo a ser la misma chica de antes, y había descuidado lo más importante de la misión Draco Malfoy, mientras caminaba ideaba el plan perfecto, pero también tenía que ayudar a su amiga, así que lo primero era hablar con su amiga secreta, Hermione Granger.

Paso de largo hacia su habitación, ignorando la mirada de su hermana y de Draco, mientras subía las escaleras ideaba cual sería la manera perfecta de entregarle el recado sin que nadie sospechara.

Saco de su baúl un pedazo de pergamino y con una tinta de color plata, escribió el recado, lo doblo y bajo las escaleras, buscando a alguien, de pronto la vio.

Alison era la chica perfecta, la seguía a donde sea que ella fuera, era perfecta para mandar el mensaje, así que camino hacia ella dirigiéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas, mientras la chica se emocionaba cada vez más.

-Ali, podemos hablar por favor- le dijo Astoria usando una de esas voces que tenía cuando quería algo.

-Claro, Tory, que necesitas- le dijo Alison sonriendo, mientras se levantaba a ver qué era lo que ella necesitaba.

-Mira Ali, este favor no se lo podría pedir a nadie que no le tenga más confianza que a ti –le dijo Tory, alejándola de sus amigas.

-¡OH!, muchas gracias, de verdad por la confianza- le dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Si bueno como sea, conoces a Hermione Granger – le dijo la castaña susurrando.

-A la sangre sucia- pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, ella- le contesto Tory con un tono desesperante- Como sea entrégale este mensaje, no le digas de quien es solo dáselo, entendiste- le dijo Astoria.

-Claro, con gusto- le sonrió recibiendo el mensaje.

-Y por favor apúrate que es para hoy- le dijo Astoria con otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Alison camino por un buen rato buscando a Granger, hasta que por fin recordó que había visto a la sangre sucia en una banca a las fueras de Hogwarts, camino rápidamente hacia el lugar. Al momento que llego la miro sentada con el hermano de Jace, por su cabeza pensó que él se merecía a alguien mejor que ella.

-Hermione Granger- le dijo Alison.

-Si- dijo Hermione, James miro a la chica con atención

-Me mandaron a entregarte esto- le dijo Alison extendiéndole el pergamino perfectamente doblado, al tiempo que le sonreía a James

-Así, de quien es- pregunto Hermione con un tono preocupado, ya comenzaba a creer que tardaría un buen rato en buscarla.

-No puedo decírtelo, solo tómalo y descúbrelo- le dejo el pergamino en su mano y se retiró con el andar característico de Slytherin.

Con el corazón a mil por hora abrió el mensaje, aunque no era de quien esperaba, al menos le emocionaba saber de ella...

Herms:

Necesitamos hablar, por favor tenemos que vernos en el lugar de siempre

Con amor

A.G

Miro a James, que al parecer esperaba saber de quién era la carta.

-Es de una estudiante que quiere que le ayude- dijo Hermione levantándose y guardando el libro en su mochila.

-Bien, puedo acompañarte, sirve que me das tutorías –dijo James sonriendo.

-Qué te parece si esas te las doy después, ella prefiere que sean en privado, digamos que no le agrada que la vean conmigo- dijo Hermione poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa-

-Vaya, no entiendo porque, todos darían lo que fuera porque fueras su amiga o al menos su tutora –dijo James.

-Gracias, pero digamos que a ella le importa mucho la pureza de la sangre así que – dijo Hermione tratando de bajar el rubor de sus mejillas-

James asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, Hermione tomo el camino contrario, y llego al lugar, miro a su alrededor esperando que nadie la hubiera seguido y que mucho menos la vieran entrar, una vez dentro miro a Astoria Greengrass sosteniendo un libro.

-Tory- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Astoria no le contesto, solo dejo el libro caer, se acercó a ella y la abrazo – Herms no sabes cuánto te extrañe – dijo Astoria.

-Yo igual Tory, pensé que- no termino la frase, era cruel imaginarlo.

-Muerta, lo se Draco me mato, pero nada importante- se río-

-Dime el motivo de tu mensaje Tory – le dijo Hermione-

-Unas cuantas preguntas, la principal es si sabes si Draco está saliendo con alguien- Tory la miro esperando la respuesta.

Hermione la miro sorprendida y a la vez asustada - ¿Yo?, así claro como él y yo somos íntimos amigos, vamos Astoria no me puedes preguntar eso a mí- le dijo riéndose.

-Es que ya que me entere que Weasley termino contigo por Brown tal vez sabrías algo ya que ella es la heredera de Skeeter o algo así ¿no?- Astoria le guiño el ojo.

-Sabes que nunca escucho lo que Lavender tiene para decir, la mayoría son cosas realmente ridículas, sabes que odio las mentiras, tampoco me conoces Astoria- le dijo Hermione haciéndose la ofendida.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero ojala esto si me lo puedas contestar, Lovegood tiene algo que ver con Nott – le dijo suspirando.

Hermione se río – Porque me preguntas a mí, acaso no eres amiga de Nott, él te sabrá decir más que yo – le dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez pero Nott, no te cuenta nada de su vida aunque lo estén torturando y pues tu eres amiga de la Lunática, tú debes saber- le dijo Astoria al borde del enojo.

-En primer lugar se llama Luna, en segundo no te diré nada porque no se nada sobre eso, si quieres saber de eso, tal vez Luna te diga algo pero es raro, eso era todo Tory, tengo asesorías- le dijo la Gryffindor bastante enojada, ella no era una lechuza, no espero la respuesta de la Slytherin y salió de la sala….


End file.
